Galaxies
by PixieDust291
Summary: The HR is the most advanced ship of its time. It is said to have the core of a living atomic energy, thus giving it unlimited power. Alfred catches wind of a plot to steal the power source and use it for evil. Naturally, he and his crew plan to intervene. No one really knows what this unheard of power source is capable of, but Arthur is about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!** This fanfic will contain explicit sex of an erotic sci-fi homosexual nature (USUK). It will also have additional pairings, graphic violence, and swearing. This story is the squeal to my previous story '_Starships_'.

**Galaxies**

_Chapter One_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Arthur sighed as he walked onto the main bridge. He wanted to itch his back shoulder but refused to give into the urge. To scratch one's self so openly before superiors and subordinates would be completely undignified. He understood why it itched, because of the rose tattoo he had received. It would take some time for his skin to adjust. It had, after all, only been a little less than a day. The new uniform Alfred had demanded he ware was a little tight in places but not altogether uncomfortable. He had not realized this until Alfred had presented him with his new uniform but it seemed every person on the ship wore a uniform that reflected their planet of origin. Until Alfred had pointed this out Arthur had just assumed anyone wore what they wanted to wear. It was just Mathew's personal preference to wear a white long sleeve shirt with red maple leaf shaped cufflinks, or Kiku with his stiff white military uniform and samurai sword. Arthur quickly glanced down at the dark green military grade uniform that had been popular for British military almost a decade ago. Why Alfred had not just let his wear his other uniform he would not know, and frankly didn't care to because he liked this one better anyway.

The bridge was enormous and long rather than broad. The command chair sat high in the back so that the captain could oversee all necessary details. The piloting pit and the central nav-pilot chair was one level before the command platform. The lowest deck was crammed with crewmen that were headset-linked to their stations. Arthur was quickly aware that the people he had met at dinner that one time were only a handful of the actual amount of people on this ship. He eyed the headsets with distaste. They had certainly not been lying when they said they had never had an actual nav-pilot in along time. Every last one of those crewmen should have been using an implanted ear or eye holographic display. Headsets were completely archaic, but he supposed he would make due. Still, the sight of this worried Arthur. Clearly more than half of the ship's functions were offline. How the bloody hell had they managed to get this far?

He came to a stop in front of the captain's pit. Alfred sat in the chair with Kiku and Mattew on either side of him. "Senior Nav-Pilot Kirkland reporting for duty, Captain America." Arthur addressed his lover. He felt that for all intents and purposes it was probably better they upheld a professional relationship in front of the others.

Alfred, apparently, didn't think the same because he winked and said "Hey Arthur, that uniform looks awesome on you." Arthur blushed and wanted to face palm. Was the man ever not cheerful? Alfred stood and directed Arthur's attention toward the navigation pit. Three men stood alert and awaiting orders, though Arthur noticed the slight twitching of their finger which made their unease evident. He noticed that two of the three men were blond and one was a brunet. "May I present your other pilots."

Other pilots? Where these the men that Alfred and the others had been relying on? Arthur inwardly shook his head. No matter. Even if they didn't have proper training or not as long as they could do basic mapping and data streaming they would be fine. Arthur walked forward and stood before them. "What are your names, pilots?"

"Oh, um..." came the lighter haired blond "I'm Tino." He then gestured to the darker haired blond to his right who wore glasses "This is Eduard and that is Kaoru." He pointed to the younger brunette at the end. From their clothes Arthur was able to tell their respective planets with little difficulty; Finland, Estonia, and Hong Kong.

Arthur nodded and smiled warmly "Well, it is lovely to meet you chaps. I look forward to flying with you."

"Y-Yes, welcome to the P. I. K. A. Hetalia." Tino offered.

Arthur paused. He had never heard the ship's name before. He glanced momentarily at Alfred. What an odd name for a ship. Was the American trying to reference something with it? Arthur knew of nothing that had that name. Then again, perhaps he should be happy the ship was named something original. Knowing Alfred the ships initial name had probably been something like The Enterprise, or Serenity.

Arthur nodded as he stepped past the men and into the walkway, then sat back into the heavily augmented chair. He felt the heat and the grab at the back of his skull that marked the ship's direct entry into his mind. Data streamed in with tentative inquiry. In that instant, Arthur knew the ship was rather unhappy. Arthur closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax. He opened his functions and offered his codes by way of introduction. The ship processed his information and presented about a third of the system's accesses. Arthur frowned. The ship seemed reluctant to fully connect. Gently, he invited a closer link. He was not like any of the other previous nav-pilots, and he would await for the ship's further investigation of his functions. It had been so long since he had been in a pilot's chair that with each surge of the electromagnetic communication a twinge of pain crossing his brain.

The ship remained disinclined to connect any deeper. Arthur expressed patience. All ship's were very sensitive and sophisticated entities that deserved extreme respect from her pilots. To demand would be rude. It was up to the ship to take advantage of his functions, not the other way around. The ship tentatively investigated the respectful interconnections and accesses offered.

Lights went on in dark berths and seals opened to formerly locked areas. Engineering gained access to previously blind functions. Arthur relaxed into the ships embrace. Accesses opened and all systems came online with a satisfied hum. The ship was pleased to find the nav-pilot so accessible and forthcoming. Information confidently streamed into Arthur's piloting array. He smiled, this was significantly better. Now if only he had a cup of tea.

The voice that sounded much like an excited child reverberated in his mind. The ship told him with great enthusiasm that it had just sent a conformation request down to the kitchen to bring him some tea with cream and honey. So the ship now knew him as well as he knew it. Perfect. Now he could perform his proper functions as the cerebellum for the ship's entire computerized system. Every jot and dot of information the ship possessed, from external sensors to power levels in engineering and weapons array down to the temperature setting in every room, streamed through his augmented mind. He processed the information and channeled it to the pilots who were his nerve center.

The three pilots' computer systems suddenly flashed and began sequencing data. Excited and pleased sub-vocal chatter erupted among them as they disseminated previously inaccessible information to crewmen throughout the rest of the ship. With a trace of amusement Arthur heard Ludwig in the engineering bay practically cheering. Apparently his systems throughput had never been as high as it was now.

Once upon a time, when ships sailed oceans of water rather than stars, Arthur's rank would have been Master Chief Petty Officer, with his position known as Chief of the boat. Interneural space flight combined the traditional posts of pilot, navigator, and master chief petty officer into on position: navigational-pilot.

The pilot chatter abruptly stopped and they looked up at their senior nav-pilot in concerned alarm. Well, Tino and Eduard did anyway... Kaoru just looked perpetually boarded. The ship noticed the junior pilot's uncomfortable silence and expressed that Arthur should restore harmonious intercommunication.

"It's all right to talk among yourselves, pilots," Arthur said with warmth. "Private speech will not affect the ship's functions."

Tino bit his lip "But the last pilot didn't like it."

"I am not the last nav-pilot." Arthur felt a smile curve his lips. "Pilot communications are necessary for proper flight functions. Even silly chit-chat is essential for continued morale."

Eduard slightly smacked Tino's arm "I like him."

All three pilots went to work with a will and enthusiasm that transformed them into the perfect systems nerve center they were supposed to be. Every corrupted file sentence was soon seamlessly fixed. Arthur's thoughts stretched and expanded throughout the ship. Navigational grids appeared within his mind, charting the levels of gravitational fields around the nearby planets and measuring distances between stars.

Arthur opened his eyes and noticed the glow from his holographic halo, marking his full integration with the ship. "All systems are functional, Captain." His voice echoed through the loudspeaker. "We proceed at your command."

Matthew leaded over and whispered "Wow, Arthur really knows what he's doing."

Arthur smiled. They had no idea that a nav-pilot of his level was so deeply integrated with the ship that even the tiniest whisper in the farthest corner of the ship was his to hear. How would they know? Alfred gave the orders and Arthur set the requested coordinates. Arthur paused just before engaging the thrusters. The coordinates confused him, but he decided to ask Alfred about that later. What more caught his eye was their current jump default setting. "Captain?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"We are set for a course six jump. We have capability for a course eight. Do you wish to adjust coordinates and default?"

Alfred leaned forward in his chair, his eyes bright and wide with awe "Course eight?"

"I do not recall we have ever done a course eight." Kiku said softly.

"Are you sure the ship has the power to make an eight saftly?" Matthew asked.

"We are capable of a course ten in an emergency, but it would be inadvisable because it would reroute power from defensive shields and other necessary functions. However, a course eight is well within capable perameters."

"Awesome! Adjust to course eight then!"

Arthur reviewed the calculation and adjusted the different variances for their new speed. "We will be very early." Kiku said to Alfred.

"If we are early then that gives us the element of surprise."

Arthur allowed the ship to process and magnify his neurological waves, amplifying them "Activating Pherigial hull grid and opening quantum teleological space-time manifold at factor eight." He could feel the beginning of the space and fabric of time around the ship shifting and bending. "At your ready Captain."

"Go!"

Arthur took a breath and the ship stabbed through quantum-folded space as a needle would thrust through tight folds of cloth. When they came out of the jump nearly everyone fell out of their seats. There was a moment of silence and then Tino cheered "Wow! That was fast!"

Arthur heard Kiku grumble as Matthew helped him up "Someone should have warned me. These old bones on mine can not take this strain."

"That was so awesome! Dude it was totally epic!" Alfred cheered.

From over the intercom Francis' voice rang out "What the hell was that! Are you all trying to kill us! Oh shit my soufflé!"

Then Ludwig's voice bellowed over the speaker "What the fuck!"

"Now Ludwig calm down." came Feliciano's panicked voice "Why don't I just go get you another beer?"

"Ha ha ha! You're covered in beer!" That was Gilbert.

Arthur had to suppress a laugh. He turned to look up at Alfred "I assume a course eight has never been done before?" He already knew the answer but he asked anyway. Alfred was to busy being astounded by their roller coaster of a warp jump that he didn't even hear him.

Matthew answered "We've actually never gone above a course five so eight was just a little bumpy."

"Alright everyone continue doing what you do. Kiku assemble the others for the meeting tonight. Matthew go help Vash until later on tonight." Both men nodded and left. "And Arthur." Alfred spun on his foot to look down at the Brit "Stabilize speed, disengage, and then do whatever you want." Arthur blinked.

He opened his mouth to ask where Alfred was going but looked to his pilots. He wondered momentarily if he should just accept Alfred's orders and set an example or- fuck it "Where the bloody hell are you going?"

Alfred winked "To talk to a few sources and see if our prize is still where it should be."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Arthur groaned in delight as he stood under the warm spray of the shower. He let it slide down his bare back. When he leaned back his head he allowed the pulsing spray to hit his ears, giving him a slight massage. He loved taking hot showers, it always relaxed him. It had, up until just a short while ago, been the most relaxing thing for him. Now what made him utterly relaxed was snuggling in the bed with Alfred after riding the American to completion. He didn't know if this utter fascination with sex was going to wear off or not, but until it did Arthur was going to enjoy it. Besides, Alfred definitely wasn't complaining. Arthur could feel the evidence of their last coupling sliding down his legs. He had never been so happy in his entire life. Choosing to be a pirate had definitely been the best thing.

After cleaning himself off he stepped out of the shower, shook himself, and then grabbed one of the towels. He dressed quickly and made his way to the kitchen. It was getting late and he maybe only had a half hour or so until Alfred would be done with that meeting. Do to the late hour the halls were rather empty, because most everyone was asleep. Arthur yawned as he tried to be as quiet as possible. The metal grates that acted as floors could be rather loud at times. He was passing the medical bay when he heard a startled and rather loud gasp. He stopped immediately and turned toward the door. His sensitive cat ears picking up even the softest rustle of fabric.

"So... you mean?" there was another happy gasp.

"Are you quite sure?"

Arthur continued to stare at the door. Those were Roderich and Elizaveta's voices. "Yes I am quite sure." came Vash's voice "You are not sick, just pregnant."

"Oh Elizaveta I'm so happy for you!" Lili cried.

After a moment of shock Arthur smiled and then moved on. It would be impolite to continue eavesdropping. He was making his way down the hall when he happened to notice the light was on in the observatory. Having the light on for an extended period of time in the darkness of deep space would give away their position. Thinking someone had just forgotten to turn it off he walked over and was about to open the door when he noticed it was slightly ajar.

"Tell me about China."

"Well, there are a lot of bamboo forests. We have to replenish them continuously because of all the pandas there." Arthur peeked through the opened and saw Kiku and Yao sitting and looking out at the stars.

"Oh yes, I have heard of pandas. They are only found on your planet, correct?"

"Yes." He nodded "Some day I would like to go back and see the pandas again. When I was little I use to play with them."

"I must admit, I would like to see them too."

"Tell me about the hot springs on your planet?"

"Oh, they are very nice. They are usually secluded up in the mountains and sometimes monkeys will take a bath with you. It seems odd but it can actually be rather enjoyable."

"That doesn't very odd to me. Public bathing is common on my planet."

"It is on mine as well." Kiku sighed "Though I do not think I will be able to take relaxing baths in the hot springs for quite some time. Being a pirate does give you freedom, but there are consequences to freedom." He looked down and then turned to look at Yao "Is this why you brought me here Yao? You wanted to know some of my culture?"

Yao looked a bit uneasy as he got to his feet "No, I actually wanted... well, just wait."

They both continued to stare at the window and after what seemed like an eternity a shooting star streaked across the window, followed by another and another. Soon it was raining shooting stars and naturally a flock of Nyan cats, who ate shooting stars, cam into view as they stared hunting in packs. Their rainbow light trails serves as a sort of net to catch the shooting stars.

Kiku got to his feet, a look of awe on his usually rather expressionless face. Yao stood beside him, smiling.

Arthur quietly moved away from the door and resumed his walk toward the kitchen. It seemed everyone on the ship was in a rather sentimental mood. He briefly wondered if everyone was technically paired off with someone else. He made it to the kitchen and opened the door just in time to see Matthew pressed up against the table, his face beet red, while Francis leaned in with a chocolate covered strawberry. He held it between two fingers and pressed it against Matthew's lips.

The moment the door opened they both turned. Francis glared at him and Matthew made a mad dash for the door "Sorry, but I really have to go. I'm very late." Matthew offered as an apology as he ran out the door. Arthur held the door open for the Canadian and closed it when he was gone. He turned and gave Francis a questioning look.

"If you hadn't interrupted me I would have stolen a kiss from him."

Arthur shook his head as he went to the stove to make some tea "Always stealing kisses and never receiving them. You do realize that pursuing Alfred's brother is not going to endear you to him. Besides, Matthew didn't look too taken by you."

"He is just playing coy."

"I don't think so. You might want to consider taking it slowly rather then trying to rush him into bed."

Francis pouted for a moment and when he saw that Arthur couldn't find the tea he opened a cupboard, showing him where it was. "Are you trying to give me advise."

"Don't get the wrong idea. I still think you are oversexed and a total git, but if you insist on pursuing Matthew I'm going to make damn sure you don't hurt him. Cleaning up your bloody corpse after Alfred is done with you is not my idea of a good time. Now If I was the one pounding you into the ground I don't think I'd mind."

"As if you have the strength." He scoffed "Why are you so hostile toward me?"

"Because I haven't forgiven you for what you did."

"I made up for it!" Francis countered "Besides if it wasn't for me you would never have met the American." Arthur decided not to respond to that because he knew the Frenchman was right. He looked over to the counter at the plate of milk and white chocolate covered strawberries. Without asking, because he knew it would piss Francis off, he eat one. Silently he marveled at the sweet and decadent taste. At least Francis hadn't lied about that, he really could cook.

"You could have asked first!" Looking at the plate he then picked it up and after picking up his hot cup of water he walked out of the kitchen, ignoring Francis' protests. He walked back to the room he shared with Alfred and sat down on the bed. He absently petted the cat, who was asleep at the head of the bed. He opened a small beside drawer and took out a box of tea.

He had just put the teabag in when Alfred opened the door. The American noticed the strawberries right off and his grin turned devilish. "I knew their was a reason I love you." He walked over and sat down. His mouth immediately started sucking on Arthur's neck.

Arthur indulged in the pleasurable sensation for a second before saying "Now stop. I want to know what the meeting was about. What exactly is it that we are going after?"

Alfred frowned but then smiled again when Arthur handed him a strawberry "We are going after a ship."

"A ship?" Arthur asked. "Why? We have a ship."

"No, it's what is on the ship." He smiled "Tell me Arthur. Just how good are you with ships?"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** Dear god this fic has been a long time coming! I have just had so many things happening lately that I couldn't find time to sit down for more then just brief thirty minute intervals to write. Between college classes and a huge poster project, a broken arm, my computer dyeing, and my wedding being moved from 2016 to this summer and being held in Hawaii... lets just say my head was exploding.

But the first chapter is finally here!

I will not be able to update on a regular basis because my Microsoft word keeps killing everything I have written. This is actually the third time I have had to rewrite this entire chapter and even during this time it kept losing paragraphs. The reason this took so long to finally be published is mostly because of that. I would get within five sentences of having the chapter complete only to have my computer say 'file is corrupt and cannot be opened'. It wouldn't let me save, copy, or even print. The whole chapter was basically gone. It was and is extremely frustrating and disheartening. So until this problem is fixed I am stuck with using library computers and the like, which I can only be on for limited time.

But anyway enough depressing talk. I hope all you readers will enjoy 'Galaxies' as much as you enjoyed 'Starships'. I have a pretty interesting plot premise that our most lovable Hetalia characters will have to overcome. And many people have messaged me requesting more sex scenes. I will certainly try my best to make that happen.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and if you would review I would be most appreciative! Your feedback allows me to grow as a writer.

Oh, I almost forgot. If any of you are interested I have started writing my own original fantasy story on fictionpress. It's titled 'Lineage'. The link to my profile there is in my profile on FF. The story is fantasy genera, rated M, and will pretty much encompass anything and everything my fantasy loving mind can create. I hope to publish it some day so any and all feedback would be appreciated, if you would be so kind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Galaxies**

Chapter Two

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"I can pilot any ship that is currently in existence, though older ships can sometimes present compatibility issues. I am an augmented and certified nav-piolot, such abilities are mandatory." Arthur answered.

"Can you reprogram a ship?" Alfred leaned back as he ate his strawberry. The new pose gave the captain a rather laid back and sexy appearance. Whether this was intentional or not Arthur was unsure, but it momentarily affected his concentration.

"Reprogram? What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean could you retrieve a ship that has gone into hiding?"

Arthur's brows furrowed "You mean a ship that has gone into neurological shut down?" Arthur's gaze turned heard. "Anything that happened to make a ship commit such an act must have been severe. But yes, to answer your question I can. I, however, do not prefer doing that."

"And why is that?" Alfred asked with genuine intrigue.

"A ship's sentence… its personality… every last one is unique. They are essentially mechanical living creatures. To go in and reprogram the sentence is akin to sliding a magnet over an archaic computer hard drive. You are in fact killing the ship." Arthur shrugged "In my dealings with ships I have never had to do such an act. If a ship is depressed or unhappy usually I can coerce them to reestablish connections and functions." He fixed Alfred with a hard glare. "Your ship wasn't happy."

Alfred frowned and his browns furrowed "She wasn't?" he leaned up "Did she happen to mention why?"

To his credit Alfred seemed genuinely puzzled and concerned, and when Arthur had been connected he had not felt any resentment on the ships part toward her captain. He then felt an instant presence in his mind. The soft feminine childlike voice of the ship echoed in his brain distantly. So it seemed this particular ship liked to take an avid and involved interest in her passengers. The ship relayed to him that her prior cautiousness had not been due to any interactions with any of the current crew.

"No." Arthur answered. He was about to ask the ship for more information when Alfred sighed.

"Well, she has always been rather shy." He smiled "This ship has been with me for a while and has seen many things in her time."

Arthur stared at him, taking in the vague information. He wanted to ask more but truthfully he wanted to first learn more about this ship they were supposedly going after. "Why are you asking me all this?"

Alfred scooted closer on the bed "Because as we speak there is a ship about to be sold at a planetary auction. This ship is the latest in nuro-technological advancement. It is rumored to have an actual living nucleus of an atom as its power core." He smiled "You and I both know that all life is centered around such small little atoms." Arthur nodded "So you can imagine the potential amount of energy that core must contain."

"And you want this core for your ship?"

Alfred waved a hand "A core with that much power would fry my ship in a microsecond. No, I'm quite happy with what I have." His response surprised Arthur "No, what I want is to save it."

"…Save it?"

"Even among pirates we have enemies. Kiku intercepted and decoded a message nearly a month ago containing some very good information. Apparently a mercenary group plans to buy the ship, or infiltrate it if they cannot, and obtain the power core. They then plan to use this core to engineer a weapon that will have the ability to absorb an entire planet."

Arthur's eyes widened "Is such a weapon even possible? I would think with all our advancements in technology that such a thing would have already been conceived."

"It has been. Blueprints and plans have already been in existence for some time, but parts and availability of materials for such a thing are hard to obtain even for the most ruthless and underground organizations." Alfred shrugged.

"And you're doing this because you do not want this planet to be… eradicated I suppose is the best word."

"Planets." Alfred corrected "I have had dealings with the head of this mercenary group in the past. He's an absolute tyrant that wants to control all of the galaxies. Though it is true that I know as of right now that he only plans to destroy one planet, I am sure that more will fall to his corruption in due time. However, even if he didn't move on to destroying other planets I cannot and will not allow him to destroy the planet he has chosen to kill." His blue eyes looked impossibly cold and determined. At that moment he didn't look like the joyful and carefree man Arthur knew. He looked every bit the captain that he was supposed to be.

"It's Earth." Arthur said in an almost whisper.

Alfred nodded "Even though we may be pirates we still feel a form of allegiance to the lands we were born to." He looked toward Arthur "I need you to come with my team. From what I have heard the ship is fairly unstable. Apparently it killed its entire crew."

Arthur's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly. "I do not believe it." He shook his head "A ship would never do that."

Alfred smiled "Neither do I, but all the same I want you to come with me and talk with the ship." He winked "I would rather use coercion and possibly get the ship to give us any information it can rather than just wipe its systems clean. The ship might know something that I can use against the leader of the mercenaries."

"Why would the ship know anything about that?"

"Because the crew that died belonged to him. They were a contracted blackmailing and thieving pirate group. They dealt specifically with illegal exports."

Arthur frowned "If he owned the men that already had possession of the ship, and its power core, then why is he trying to take it back? Why hasn't he used it prior to now?"

Alfred laughed and Arthur glared at him "You misunderstand. They _took_ the ship from its previous captain and crew and were on their way to bringing it to him when the ship went rouge and supposedly killed everyone. It was found floating around an asteroid belt near Venus. It has gone into completely neurological shut down." He leaned in and kissed Arthur's cheek "Which is why I need you."

Arthur regarded him for a moment before nodding his consent "Alright, I'll help." He took a sip of his tea and then stopped, think for a moment. "You know you could have just ordered me to help you."

"But that would have made you angry wouldn't it have?"

"Yes." Arthur blushed "But it is what a captain should do."

"No it is not." Arthur turned to gaze into his dark blue eyes. "You know, there is a saying on my planet. A man will do as you say if he fears you, but he will only save you if he respects you." He shrugged again "Or something along those lines." He looked at Arthur's tea "That smells good. What is it?"

"P. G. Tips. It's a very common brand on Britain."

Alfred leaned in and closing his eyes as he took in a long whiff. He smiled and sighed "It smells so calm and relaxing."

"Yes it is." Arthur smirked "And no you can't have any."

Alfred moved away and then gave him a hurt look "Why not? Besides that strawberry made me a little thirsty."

Arthur rolled his eyes "I thought American's hated tea."

"We don't hate it. On American every super market has a tea section." He scratched the back of his head "It's small… and usually only has more Asian teas than anything else but we do drink it." He smirked and then in a comical way whispered "We just will never admit that to the British."

Arthur wanted to fix him with a stern gaze but found himself laughing instead. He shook his head and then looked at the other man. Alfred was giving him the most pleading gaze. With an exasperated sigh of defeat Arthur handed over the teacup. He supposed he could just go make himself some more. Alfred grinned as he grasped the cup and then took a small sip. He licked his lips and groaned. The sound caused a tendril of pleasure to go straight down Arthur's spine.

"Wow, it really is good."

Arthur tried to calm himself as he held out a hand to accept the tea back. Only the American didn't give it back. With lips still pressed to the cup Alfred glanced up and then locked gazes with Arthur. His smile was distinct and knowing. "Your ears are standing on end." Arthur blushed. He made a grab for the tea but Alfred evaded it. He moaned again and took another sip "You know Arthur, this tea reminds me a lot of you." He spoke in a low and sensual voice. "It's warm and so very addicting." He smiled and, still holding the cup, leaned into Arthur so that their noses gently brushed together. "I think I might just want to drink it all night long."

Arthur blushed even darker and tried to move backward "That was a horrible line you git."

"Perhaps." Alfred agreed as he continued his pursuit until Arthur was pushed up against the headboard. "But it's the truth." He leaned forward and gently kissed Arthur's lips "I've become addicted to you. I love you." He kissed him again. His lips then trailed down Arthur's neck and then he gently licked his collar bone. Arthur gasped, his tail immediately moved to one side. He glanced toward the teacup.

"You're going to spill the tea. If you are not going to finish it then I will." Arthur offered.

Alfred moved away to look at it. He brought the teacup to his lips and then downed the rest of the contents. A look of sadness passed over Arthur face just before Alfred cupped his face and then brought their mouths together. A tongue parted his lips and then the warm calming favor of the tea washed over his pallet. He moaned and when they parted Alfred smiled. His hands went to Arthur's shirt and tugged it over his head. When the Brit's bare chest was revealed the American leaned down and kissed just above his heart. "I love you." He said again.

Arthur gasped and he felt his heart flutter. Alfred must have felt it to because he raised his head so he could look into Arthur's emerald eyes. He chuckled "Do you like it when I talk like that? All romantic I mean." Arthur's blush darkened and his ears twitched. He looked off to the side, not wanting to admit it did. Words of endearment had always made him feel uncomfortable, but for some reason he didn't mind hearing them from Alfred. Perhaps it was because he knew if Alfred said them, then they were not lies. Still, he did not know how to tell the other man how much he loved hearing him say such things. He didn't even know how to tell Alfred that he loved him. Alfred said it so freely, but to Arthur it was so much more.

Alfred leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. "I love you." He whispered "No matter what we do, I will be there for you. And every time you close your eyes, know that I am right there by your side. Whatever and whenever, I am yours. My only wish is to forever be your flame."

Arthur stared at him in silence. He didn't know what to say. The emotions inside him and the words were all knotting together in one giant mass. In an attempt to convey his feelings he wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and brought their lips together in a smoldering kiss. His legs wrapped around Alfred's hips and he twisted them so that he could be one top.

Unfortunately, as he had done before, he misjudged the space left on the bed and effectively both of them rolled off it and feel to the floor. Alfred landed on his back and burst into laughter "What is it with you and my bed?"

Arthur growled as he moved his body and tugged down Alfred's pants. He smirked "Shut it and let me ride you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Galaxies**

_Chapter Three_

By Pixiedust291__

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Oh, no," Alfred crooned, stopping the kimonini's hands from further exploration. Arthur looked hurt until Alfred leaned up and touched their noses "This is going to be long... slow... and passionate." His lips trailed down Arthur's neck once more "I want to taste and feel every inch of you."

Alfred removed the uniform jacket from Arthur's shoulders before tossing it behind him. Arthur's eyes closed as he moaned while grinding his hips downward. With the Brit straddling his hips it was easy for Alfred to rub his erection against the crease of Arthur's backside.

"Alfred." His name ended in a fleeting gasp as he gave Arthur's nipples a teasing caress and then let his hand move down, over his hips, to then grasp and stroke his tail. Arthur's mouth opened on a wordless cry. His own sex jerked in reaction. They kicked off their shoes in a heartbeat as they shamelessly ground against one another while they kissed and sucked at each others necks. Alfred could feel Arthur's sharp teeth dig into his skin, leaving marks, but he didn't mind.

He moved Arthur forward so that their chests were touching. He kissed down to his shoulder and then looked down at the rose tattoo that was the ever permanent symbol of their commitment to one another. He smiled against Arthur's skin, wondering how in the all the galaxies he had been so lucky. "I love you." He said again. He didn't care how many times he said it. He knew that Arthur had probably never heard those three words in his entire life so Alfred was determined to make up for it.

Kicking down his pants the rest of the way Alfred moved away to look into Arthur's eyes. "Get on your knees and bend over the bed." Arthur nodded and did as Alfred said. He leaned over the bed, his chest pressed against the covers, with his knees on the thick carpet.

Alfred started from his shoulders down. What his fingers didn't touch, his mouth tasted. Arthur's tail wrapped tightly around his leg. Alfred chuckled "It makes me so happy when I see that." A hand grabbed and kneaded his right butt cheek. "It shows me that you always want me," a slick finger brushed over his anus "always need me." Arthur groaned and pushed back into every caress.

A hand stroked up his inner thigh, making Arthur squirm with need. "You are so fucking hot." He wrapped his arms around Arthur's torso and with his hand brought himself into position. Arthur mewed, his ears twitching and folding backward as he pushed back. "You're so ready for me."

"Because you're so good." Arthur whispered.

Alfred chuckled behind him. He leaned over to whisper in his ear "Thank you." as he thrust inside.

Arthur's entire body stiffened and then grew incredibly hot. His insides relaxed and then tightened around the American's rigid cock. How the man always managed to make him feel as if he was completely filled amazed him. They'd had sex several times and each time was just as mind blowing as the last.

"Fuck you are tight." Alfred groaned. Arthur could feel the man's forehead against his shoulder. "I swear it's like your body is trying to make me orgasm before we have even started." He pulled back, and ever so slowly thrust back in. "I love watching it go inside you." Arthur's cheeks burned with the graphic image of their coupling. Every time Alfred pushed it he could see it in his imagination, every slow withdrawal and every teasing and startling rotation of his hips.

Arthur moaned and pushed his face into the sheets, pushing back and trying to make Alfred go faster. He felt a kiss pressed to the back of his neck "Patience." Arthur's animal instincts surged to life and he meowed loudly, much to his embarrassment.

"Again!" Arthur gasped and arched his back. "Do that again!" There was the briefest pause and then the lips were at his neck again. Arthur shivered "Bite me." His cheeks were a dark pink "I want you to bite me there." The craving was like an insatiably need. He felt if Alfred didn't bite him he would surely die. Without hesitation Alfred bit the back of his neck. It was not enough to break skin, but it was forceful.

His entire body hung just at the edge of orgasm, as if he were balancing on the edge of a knife. Every thrust from Alfred doubled his pleasure, causing his muscles to tighten further. "Please." He found himself begging.

"Are you about to cum?" Arthur nodded and mewed. "So am I. You're tightening around me so much, Arthur." Alfred released a withheld groan as he pulled back and then slammed back in. Arthur's ears were standing completely up as he bit into the comforter and closed his eyes. Thrust after powerful thrust caused his body to jerk and rock forward. If Arthur didn't have the bed to support him he wondered if Alfred would unknowingly be sliding him across the floor.

"_Yes_." Arthur hissed out between his teeth. He cried out when Alfred's hand wrapped around his erection and stroked him in time with his thrusts. He came not a second later, his release covering Alfred's hand and the side of the bed. He heard Alfred swear behind him and then make one last thrust, filling him to the hilt as he came.

Their breathing was in frantic and labored gasp as they slumped against one another; Arthur on the bed and Alfred atop him. He could also feel the American giving him lazy kisses on his shoulder, right over the rose tattoo. He smiled and allowed himself to purr. When Alfred regained his breath he pulled away. Arthur winced slightly as he pulled out but then shivered as he felt the tell-tale trickle of wetness down his inner thigh.

"God that is such a sexy sight." Alfred grinned.

Arthur turned to look over his shoulder, his eyes wide "D-don't say such things with that smart-ass grin."

Alfred laughed "You think it's sexy too, you just don't want to admit it." He winked.

"Of course not! I was raised to be a proper British gentleman after all, despite my race."

Alfred raised a knowing brow "Really?" he raised his right hand, still covered in Arthur's release, and brought it to his mouth. With Arthur's eyes watching him, he licked up his index finger and then swallowed. "You taste delicious, Arthur." Alfred whispered in a husky get-over-here tone. Arthur glanced down to see the man's erection was returning "I'm not done with you yet."

The thought of more had Arthur's libido rising again. He glanced over at the clock "Should we not rest for the mission tomorrow?"

"We have time." Alfred smiled as he crawled back over to the other man and flipped his around. "Besides, I'm now absolutely starving."


	4. Chapter 4

**Galaxies**

_Chapter Four_

By Pixiedust291__

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The cloaked shuttle slowly crept through the distance of space until it was within range of the Purn's ventilation grate. Alfred pushed a series of buttons and a small arm from the shuttle reached out and began cutting a human sized hole with a tiny red laser. Arthur's super sensitive hearing was able to pick up a low humming noise, but it seemed no one else noticed it. "Alright everyone, as soon as it's open we will proceed with the plan." Arthur, Kiku, Vash, and Ludwig nodded. Alfred then turned to Arthur and gave him a steady look. He lifted his shirt and took something out of his belt loop. "Here." Arthur accepted it and then turned it over in his hands. To him it appeared to be a palm sized metallic tube with a series of pastel colored buttons on the side and a mini camera lens. "It's a hippocampus abridger, also known as a neutralizer. If anyone should see you, use it to temporarily disorientate them and completely erase their memories of you." Alfred explained. "The pink button sets the range and time of how far you want them to forget." Arthur nodded.

"We are not using flash guns?" Ludwig asked.

"No, I just want to get in and get out with as little detection as possible." Alfred explained "These are our enemies remember. I don't want them finding us and then we have to have a huge battle in front of all manner of intergalactic aristocracy."

Arthur looked out the shuttles window. Like the shuttle they were riding in, their main ship was also cloaked and concealed from normal view. He then looked to the absolutely huge starport that was the destination of auction for the very ship they were secretly infiltrating. It looked more like a small space station then a ship market, and indeed just as Alfred had stated not a moment prior there were many ships docked there. Along every side was a name and a depiction of the respective planet flag. There were Japanese, American, British, and even Russian. Arthur had not realized just how wide the rumor of this ship had spread.

With a metallic clang the ventilation shaft was opened. Alfred brought the shuttle closer and then switched on the magnified field so that the shuttle would not float away. He opened the hatch door and without a word the five men moved out and into the shaft. On hands and knees they crawled through the metallic polymer duct that was barely big enough for them to fit. Small men, like Kiku , were having a much easier time then bigger men, like Alfred or Ludwig. Arthur went first do to his ability to see several times better in the dark then a normal human. Often times his enhanced cat features did come in quite handy. He stopped as he came upon a fork in their path. Unfortunately the man behind him did not see him stop and ended up bumping into his posterior, making Arthur lose balance. Arthur looked over his shoulder and glared at Vash. He could see the other man clearly but Vash was shaking his head and blinking, trying to focus his eyes.

"Warn me before you stop." He grumbled in a low whisper.

Arthur ignored him and closed his eyes, concentrating on listening to the world around them. After a moments pause he heard nothing but he smelled that the air was far less foul and pungent with grease when he turned to the right. Opening his eyes he began crawling again. They crawled for what seemed like several meters until they came upon another ventilation grate. Checking to make sure the coast was clear Arthur detached the grate and then crawled out and onto the hallway floor.

When he stood he turned and helped Vash to his feet before looking around. The hallway they were in was colored in the purest white and the floors beneath their feet were the finest white and black pebbled granite. Alfred was the last to exit the vent. He stood, dusted himself off and with a wide smile winked at Arthur, a silent way of commending him. He then looked around with curious eyes.

"As I thought, there seems to be no one on board." He said quietly.

"Why would there be? This ship killed its entire crew." Ludwig added.

Alfred moved closer to Arthur "The ship should have realized our presence long ago. The fact that is has not sent up an alarm or tried to contact us through the speaker system can only mean two things. It either wants us to be here, or it has been forcefully shut down."

"If the latter is the case then we will have to reboot the system for me to connect with it." They nodded to one another and then went racing down the halls, making their way to the main deck.

They were brought to a halt in front of two tightly sealed doors. The code box looked as if it had been smashed to bits. Arthur contemplated the gray solid doors in front of him. Unless the ship was online he saw no way for him to access the electrical systems to let them through.

"Kiku, what system manufacturer was this ship licensed under?" Alfred turned to the Japanese man.

Kiku pulled out a three dimensional data screen and activated the hologram unit that was placed over his eye. "Cobalt Inc. and licenses number 23679." Kiku responded quickly.

Arthur spared a glace at Kiku before looking back to Alfred in confusion. Alfred didn't look at him but grinned at the door with a somewhat triumphant gaze. "Override access code 3654alpha76mlp."

The busted box sparked slightly and the doors opened "Code acknowledged." came the droll voice over the speaker system. It was not the ship's voice, merely the automatic mechanical functions confirming orders. Without a world Alfred walked forward, Arthur watched the back of his head with barely contained surprise. What the hell was that?

The main bridge was black, from the chairs to the ceiling star displays. There was no one in sight and the room was eerily quiet. Arthur felt the hairs on his tail stand on end. He suddenly got a really bad feeling. He shook himself. They couldn't pull back now, not when possibly lives were at stake. They just needed to stick to the plan. Get the power core and save the ships sentence then get out.

There were no lights to guide their path, but Arthur managed to climb his way up the stairs to the top level. He walked past the commander and captain chairs until he stood before the power grid. He frowned. It wasn't even lit up. Which, if it was, would normally signal that the ship was still alive. He looked around him. Alfred was right, this ship was in extreme lock down and probably under who knows how much duress. He opened the manual switch hatch and flipped the brakers up. Lights lit up the main deck, much to everyone's pleasure. Arthur then switched on the nav-pilot chair.

He had expected one of the chairs behind him, or below him, to light up with the customary blue light. Instead a pressurized sealed door opened to the right of him. Arthur turned, and after shaking off another wave of unease he turned the handle and opened the door. The nav-pilot chair was leather lined and black. The room it sat in was huge and also painted black except for three silver circles on the wall. Arthur stepped into the room and the door behind him shut immediately, locking into place. Arthur gasped and looked behind him.

Beyond the door he heard footsteps clanking loudly up the stars. "Arthur!" came Alfred slightly panicked voice.

"I'm fine!" Arthur called back, hoping to calm him. "I found the main nav-pilot chair." He looked at the chair with barely contained suspicion. Whey was it in here and cut off from the rest of the main deck? He had never seen anything like this before.

Arthur heard Alfred sigh "Good. See what you can do with the ship while we try to locate the power core. Don't worry, we'll make sure you're ready before we disengage it. But still, time is of the essence."

Arthur nodded and with determination went to the chair. He sat down, feeling the leather give and they stick and conform to his body. He closed his eyes and leaned back his head. He wasn't prepared at all for the sharp plunge and infiltration of his mind. It was as if a needle were drilling through his eye to scramble his brain. His mouth opened on a silent scream as he felt his very soul was ripped from his body.

Data streamed in with brutal urgency. It raped his mind, accessing memories and information. Then the invasion stopped and Arthur found himself levitating within a crystal blue plain. He looked around and then down at his naked body. His body looked real enough but when he moved too fast his skin shimmer to show that he was nothing more then a pixilated version of himself. Was he literally seeing himself as part of the ships sentence and frame?

From out of the wave like blue plain came the small pixilated body of a young boy wearing a dark black cloak to obscure his face. "Who are you?" the boy asked sternly. Arthur was surprised at the form the ship chose to represent itself with? Usually only young ship's took on the form of children.

"I am Arthur Kirkland." Arthur responded, trying to remain clam. "Do you have a name?"

"I am known by many names." The boy said sadly and dismissively. He fell silent and then said "You are a kimonini navigational pilot."

"Yes, I am. I am here to attempt an assimilation. I'll take you out of this ship and save you."

"Save me?"

"There are some very dangerous men who plan to board you and steal your energy core. It is highly suspect that they plan to use it to hurt many innocent people. My companions and I will not let that happen. I am here to take you and your power core to safety."

The boy was quiet and then turned away "You want me because I was instilled with the core from by birth. I am the only one who knows how to use control it?" Arthur nodded. "You are correct, I am the only one who knows a great deal about that ball, but I do not know everything." He turned back to Arthur and pulled back his hood. The boy, at least to Arthur, looked very much like a child version of Ludwig. The boy looked trouble "I know who you are Mr. Kirkland, and I am sorry. You are here for a reason... but it is not to bring me back."

Arthur slowly floated down to the boy until he was kneeling before him "What are you saying lad?"

The boy placed a hand to his chest and when he pulled it away a green light shown from his fingers. He then pressed those fingers to Arthur's temple "We will meet again... I hope." Skull crushing pain sliced through his entire being and Arthur screamed in agony as he felt every cell in his body burst.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N: **Ah, it is so nice to be back to writing. I will try to submit a lot of chapters during Christmas brake. Currently I am in a very chipper mood because I just found out I passed my Organic Chemistry course! Yay! I'm pretty sure I passed my Vertebrate Biology Lab too, but it's still uncertain weather it is a C+ or a B-. My Vertebrate Biology Lecture and my Evolution grades are still unannounced, so I do not know about them. I hope they are fine because I really don't want to have to take them over. Retaking classes sucks.

But that's enough whining for now. I should also tell you guys that I had to change one tiny little thing in the second chapter. Instead of the antagonist attacking America planet first it is now attacking Earth. After looking back through my story and plot notebooks I realized my mistake when I wrote the chapter and have now fixed it. Nothing else of the chapter has changed, just the one word. It will make sense in latter chapters, trust me.

I hope you all enjoyed the two new chapters! Please review! I'm now off to write a chapter or two for my yugioh fics that I have to complete.


	5. Chapter 5

**Galaxies**

_Chapter Five_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Arthur felt as if something were poking his brain with a stick. He slowly awoke to the feeling of hard ground and the inability to breathe. He coughed and sputtered. A thin powdery substance sprayed onto his face and he pushed himself up into a sitting position, his hands scrubbing his face. He continued to cough and hack. The utterly distasteful powder seemed to be in his mouth as well. In disgust he spit, trying to clear his mouth. His eyes were so tightly shut with grime that he had to wipe at them and open them with his fingers.

The moment his green eyes opened they widened in alarm. He was surrounded by a dilapidated city, covered in moss and lichen. Some of the older buildings had ivy growing up the sides. He stood slowly, his balance was very unsteady. His knees nearly gave out from under him. He was covered in some fine golden powder and he appeared to be... in a small park of some sort. He did not recognize this place in the least. He looked up at the bright blue sky and white puffy clouds. His brows furrowed. Well, he knew this wasn't Planet Britain. Britain had purple skies and no clouds to really speak of. Any of the other few planets he had been to do not resemble the atmosphere he was in either. He took in a deep breath. The air did not appear to be toxic. He stretched out his arms and moved his body in different directions. The gravity here was not overbearing either. He frowned even more. Where the hell was he?

He looked around at the vegetation. All of it seemed to be some shade of green or another, except the ivy had little white star shaped flowers. He walked over to one of the buildings but stopped a few feet away. He stared at the plant with hard calculating eyes and then stretched out his finger, poking the leaf, before snatching it back. When the plant did not come to life and try to eat him he breathed a sigh of relief.

A loud sputtering sound came from behind him and the smell of smoke wafted on the breeze. He turned to see an escape cruiser flying through the air, leaving a trail of smoke in its wake. It was wobbling and trying to stay in the air. Arthur watched in alarm as the small ship then turned suddenly and went screeching down toward the ground. It disappeared behind a series of buildings and not a moment later Arthur heard the loud impact and saw the explosion.

His mouth opened on a silent gasp and he started running toward the crash. Someone could be seriously injured and need help! He ran down the old and cracked asphalt street, following the direction of the smoke. The ship had crashed into one of the dilapidated buildings before falling to pieces in the dirt. Flames, fueled by the oils and gasses leaking out of the ship, licked the shredded metal wings and cycloturners. Arthur slowly approached, looking at the wreckage. He looked closely at what was left of the ship's remains. He did not recognize the model and its shape and design seemed...odd. It was not as streamlined as the cruisers he was familiar with. He walked toward what looked to be the remains of the passenger pit. "Hello!" He called, edging closer "Is anyone alive!?"

He listened intently, but their came no sound. He looked to the ground and then turned to walk away, when he heard a cough. He turned back in a flash and was running toward the wreckage. He took off his coat and used it to swat at the flames as he made his way to the hatch door. He used one hand to cover his mouth from the smoke while the other grasped the handle, turned, and tried to pull the door open. He yanked and yanked but the stubborn thing would not budge. Uncovering his mouth he used both hands and with one leg propped on the side he pulled as hard as he could. After a second the metal began to groan and then a minute later the hatch door opened with a resounding shattering as the lock broke. He swung the door wide. Smoke filled the small compartment and all he could see was a small pale hand peeking through the darkness as it lay on the floor.

Arthur grasped the hands and pulled. The resistance and weight he felt told him that this was not a severed limb but an actual body. The smoke stung his eyes and they began to water. When the body came into view he wrapped his arms around the incredibly small torso. A boy, he turned from the wreckage and ran away, cradling the kid in his arms. When he felt they were far enough away he knelt to the ground gasping for air. He shook his head and looked down at the boy cradled against his chest.

He just about lost all ability to breath and even think when he saw a very young version of Alfred's face covered in grim and ash. Arthur blinked, and shook his head several times. No, he could not be seeing this. This had to be a trick of the smoke he had inhaled. His hand hesitantly went to the boy's grease ridden dark blond hair. As he ran his fingers through it a defying curl popped up just to the right of his head. Arthur's eyes widened and his mouth hung open. This could not be. It didn't make any sense!

The boy in his arms stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He weekly looked up at Arthur with glazed blue eyes. His gaze darted to the side and he opened his mouth. His lips were so dry that they split as he attempted to talk. "Don't!" Arthur urged. "You need to-"

"My... brother." Arthur stopped. Tears swam into the boy's eyes. "Please... save...him." His face then scrunched up in agony as his hand clutched his chest. He gasped and made a low gurgle sound before falling unconscious again. A trail of blood dripped form the corner of his mouth. Every organ in Arthur's body felt as if it had stopped working when he saw the trickle of blood. He quickly ripped the boy's shirt open and then leaned down to listen to his heart. To his relief he could hear the rhythmic beating underneath warm flesh. He then checked 'Alfred's' pulse, to find that it was strong despite his horrible condition. He sighed and then laid the boy down on the ground as he stood and turned back to the wreckage.

If that boy really was Alfred then the brother he spoke of could only be Matthew, and he was in danger. He ran back to the place he had found Alfred, but could find no other body. He then looked around the rest of the rubble. He turned over large chucks of the ships outer hull and looked in every crevasse. With every passing moment his worry and fear grew. With every second Matthew was not found his lungs would be breathing in the smoke and the flames would cause more and more damage. He scanned every inch of ground and had just turned over a chuck of insulation matting when he saw a hand sticking out from under a large slab of metal. Quickly he tossed the insulation aside and then grabbed the slab; using all the strength he had left to move it off the body. In his mind he prayed the Matthew was alright. The moment the slab was pushed to the side however he turned away and covered his mouth, trying to stop himself from vomiting. The body he had uncovered was broken, covered in blood, and decapitated.

Arthur slowly turned back, forcing himself to look. The body was much too big to be that of a boy. Thus it was unlikely that it was Matthew, if the fact that Alfred and Matthew were roughly the same age was correct. If Alfred was a boy, then perhaps Matthew was too. He then noticed the uniform the man wore. It was completely black with some odd symbol on the jacket sleeve that Arthur had never seen before. He scanned the body and noticed the gun latched to the man's hip. Leaning down he unhooked the holster and then took the weapon. Bringing it up to eye level he found that it was an old fashioned bullet gun.

He marveled at it. He had been told such weapons had existed long ago, but seeing one in the flesh was far different. Just how exactly had this man managed to get such an archaic weapon? They were illegal and highly inefficient so no one, even on the black market, was particularly interested in them. All the same an old weapon was better than none so Arthur took the holster and then tied it around his waste, putting the gun inside. The weight felt foreign on his hip as he walked on.

He sighed in exasperation. He had searched everywhere but had not found Matthew at all. He was just about to turn back to check the wreckage again when he heard footsteps and labored breathing. He looked around but saw no one. Using his ears he then turned in the direction of the steep hill. He unholstered the gun. Arthur slowly walked up the craggy sidewalk. With every step he took he could hear the other person's breathing get louder and their steps grew closer. He stopped at the cover of a building. He held the gun close. He could hear the footsteps coming closer... closer... and closer. He took in a deep breath and then turned the corner, aiming the gun.

Matthew's violet eyes widened as he screamed and tumbled backward. His boyish face was a mask of horror as he looked up at Arthur. Tears were already spilling from his eyes. Arthur's own eyes widened and he lowered his weapon as he said "Matthew?" He holstered the gun and went to offer the youth a hand but Matthew gasped and crawled backward until his back in the building. He watched Arthur with evident terror, his small body trembling. Arthur paused in sock "Matthew it's me, you don't have to be so scared." The young boy continued to stare at him. Arthur put up his hands defensively "I'm not going to hurt you."

Matthew didn't seem to believe him. Arthur got down of his knees and inched closer "Matthew I would never hurt you." The memory of how he had broken Matthew's nose when they had first met leaped to mind, but Arthur shook it away. That didn't count because he had not known the man at that time.

Matthew regarded him coldly and then asked in a trembling voice "How do you know my name?"

Arthur blinked "Do you not know me?"

Matthew looked puzzled and then his gaze turned downward to Arthur's uniform "No." he said quietly "I don't know any British pilots." His gaze locked with Arthur's once more. "Especially any with cat ears and a tail." Arthur continued to stare at the boy. Matthew, like Alfred, looked rather worse for ware. His sunny golden blonde hair was matted and looked unkempt. The classic curl that Arthur had always seen on the man before was evident but fell slack and limp against his sweaty forehead.

Arthur looked around them and then back to Matthew. How did he not know him? What exactly was going on? Where the hell were they? So many questions. He stood. He would have to get answers later because now was not the time. Now that he had found Matthew they needed to return to Alfred immediately. He held out a hand "Come along, I know where your brother is and we need to get back to him." Matthew's gaze widened and he practically scrambled to his feet.

"You know where Alfred is?!" His eyes swam with fresh tears "Is he alive? Did they kill him!?" He grasped Arthur's shirt and looked up at him with wide pleading eyes.

"Yes, I found him he's alright." Arthur's brows furrowed and he gently held Matthew's shoulders "Who Matthew? Who wants to kill Alfred?"

"There you are!"

Arthur and Matthew turned to see bulbous creature with the body of a man stumbled toward them. One of his arms hung limply at his side as black liquid trailed down his navy gray skin. Four fangs protruded from his mouth in a sneer as he aimed his gun.

"Run!" Matthew yelled as he grabbed Arthur's arms and raced around the corner. A shot fired and the brick of the building behind them splintered as they ran past.

"Who the bloody hell is that!?" Arthur yelled as he ran beside Matthew.

"The people who want to kill us!" Matthew replied. "We need to get Alfred and hide."

"He would only follow us. We need to-"

"No! He's a Durin. You know, scientifically engineered killing machines. He's not a living thing!" Matthew glanced down at the gun. "You could shoot him with that all you want and it wouldn't even matter."

Arthur looked at Matthew for a moment longer before garbing his hand and turning him in the direction they needed to go. They continued running, even when their sides began to ache and their breathing came in frantic huffs they continued to run. When they found Alfred Arthur picked him up in his arms and they continued on. Arthur frantically tried to think of any place that they could hide. He glanced down at Alfred and decided they really didn't have a choice. They needed to find some place with medical treatment.

Something out of the corner of his eyes caught his attention and he skidded to a stop. It was a small bench that seemed to be covered and situated next to a sign with the letter 'B' on it. However, that had not been what had caught Arthur's attention. He walked forward and brushed away the moss and dust on the slab that was placed on the side of the structure. A small discolored map came into view. It reminded Arthur of the maps he had seen on many of the ships he has worked on. It looked like a layout of the town that had at one time had been here. There was even a small star indicating where they were. He then looked to the side and found under the list of names it said St. Pny Hospital. He wondered for a moment if going to a hospital was too obvious and would make them an easy target. He looked down at Alfred again and reminded himself that they really didn't have a choice. He just hoped the hospital was still there.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_**A/N:**_ **For the time being, until January 7****th**** 2013, I will be reinstating my policy of updates every weekend and per every ten reviews. That way if the readers wish you do not have to wait very long between chapter updates.**

One very astute reader asked me if my fanfic "Starships" was inspired by the Nicki Minaj song of the same title. And yes, it was. I was searching for sci-fi hetalia stories, and getting rather angry at the lack there of, when that song started playing from my mp3 playlist. That was when the idea dawned on me to make my own, and after listening to the song's lyrics I they jotted down in my story notebook the main plot point and then set to writing. This reader also asked that if it was inspired by the song, then what song was "Galaxies" inspired by. The song I am using for my inspiration of this fanfic is "Galaxies" by Owl City.

I wanted to get this chapter done sooner but a friend of mine showed me the Hetalia HetaOni sub based game 'Exploding Nations and Onis'. After about a minute of that game I was laughing like a crazy person . For those of you who don't know the game the premise is you basically run around as England exploding everything. *evil grin* I had way to much fun exploding the huge army of France(s) that attacked me, more fun then I think was normal. Though I could not bring myself to attack the "Pasta!" screaming Italy(s). Italy is just too cute! In short I wasted about twenty minutes playing that game, and then another friend called me up and reminded me that today I was supposed to go see the new Lord of the Rings movie with everyone. So, thus, why this chapter is getting uploaded so late. I do apologize and will start working on the next chapter right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Galaxies**

_Chapter Six_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Luck was not on their side. The Hospital had been nothing but a bunch of ruined remains. The only section that was still, for the most part, in tact was the emergency room. It was nothing more than a small building nestled and hidden amongst some trees. Night was falling on whatever planet this was. Arthur could feel the temperature dropping. He didn't know what wildlife existed here, for he had not encountered anything, but he was sure come night there would be more to worry about than the alien hunting them. Luckily due to his injuries their hunter's pursuit was slow and it would probably take him a while to find them. He shattered one of the glass window pales and carefully went into the Emergency room lobby. He looked at the small chairs, the television, and the desk that was covered in old yellow papers. He stared at everything with a growing curiosity and sense of knowing. Finding another map they made their way up the short staircase. Matthew did not speak. The only sounds that echoed off the white plaster walls were those of their feet on the cracked tiles. He located the examination room and led them inside, locking the door behind them. He gently laid Alfred down on the table and then turned to the cabinets.

Matthew pulled up one of the rolling stools and sat. His small hands went to his brother's, grasping them. Arthur searched through the lower cupboards and found a small tray of vials that read nanite solution. He frowned. Why on earth would that be here? It was yet another piece of evidence that was confirming the growing suspicion in his mind. He turned the vile over, reading the expiration date, and then cast it aside. His search was brought to a halt as a series of explosive coughs came from behind him. He turned to see Alfred had turned over and was hacking violently. Matthew dashed out of his seat, grabbing the overturned trash can, and brought it back. He held it as Alfred clung to it and vomited. When the episode ended he slumped against the surgical table, his eyes dull and his breathing making a soft gargling sound.

"What is wrong with him?" he asked Matthew, hoping the younger of the two would have even the slightest inkling. If he knew what was wrong then he could refine his search to only the things that would help. He wished more than anything that Vash were here. When it came to medical assistance Arthur's knowledge was very limited.

Matthew set the trashcan on the floor and bit his lip "He's dying."

That was the last thing Arthur ever wanted to hear. He shook his head, no. Alfred could not be dying. That was impossible! "What do you mean? How can he be dying? Of what?!"

"His lungs can not take it." Matthew looked to him "He's been in a liquid tank."

_"A liquid tank?"_ Arthur thought. "You mean the liquid tanks that are used to quantify ship's neurological connections?" Before space ships were able to connect directly to a human brain a person had to be in a tank filled with special water based gel so that the ship's electromagnetic waves could travel through the human body. He looked to Alfred. With that amount of blood... "How long has be been in one?"

Matthew gulped "When we were escaping the ship... over nine cycles, as far as I can tell."

Arthur released a gasping breath and ran his hands through his hair. Nine cycles. Nine bloody fucking cycles. There was a reason tanks were no longer used in the future and this was exactly why! The human body could not exist in a tank for more than three cycles before it began to adapt to the new environment. Alfred's lungs were now rendered nearly incapable of breathing air that wasn't liquefied. Arthur's brows furrowed as he continued to look at the blood. Still, if he had only been in there nine cycles he should be having less trouble than this, at twelve you had to have liquefied air and there was no turning back. "Are you sure it was only nine cycles?"

Matthew pursed his lips "I'm not sure. What date is it?"

Now that was an excellent question. One, however, that he didn't know how to get the answer to. Arthur pursed his lips "What is the last date you remember?" Matthew looked thoughtful for a moment before telling him. The year had Arthur blinking. Well, that certainly explained the archaic interments, Matthew and Alfred's age, and several other things. Millions of questions multiplied like rabbits in his mind but he ignored them. "Why was he in a healing tank?"

Alfred coughed and took in a raged gasp "They... destroyed my lungs in the airlock."

Arthur turned to him, happy to see that he had regained his speech. "An airlock? I can see lung damage from such but enough for a tank?"

Tears came to Matthew's eyes and Alfred added "They sent me through three times."

"Three!" Arthur nearly screamed "Good heavens why!"

"I refused to give them the codes to translate the encryption locks on my programs." Alfred explained further in a hushed whisper. "I refused to be their tool of destruction." He turned his eyes toward the ceiling and his gaze hardened. "It didn't matter. It didn't fucking matter." He closed his eyes and he looked as if he were about to cry "They used me. I've killed so many people." His back arched and he turned to his side again, hacking. Matthew was immediately there with the trashcan.

"You can not blame yourself." Matthew said reassuringly.

"The fuck I can't-" Alfred broke off as he heaved again.

Arthur saw his body tremble as he moved away to lie back down. He put a hand to Alfred's head "Are you cold?"

"Extremely."

Despite his words Alfred's head felt surprisingly warm "You have a fever. I would find you some medication, if I was sure that it would do any good." He gestured to the cabinets "Everything is expired." He went to the door and opened it "I'll try to find you a blanket." He left and several moments later came back with a small, dark blue, fleece throw. He wrapped it around Alfred and watched as the boy clutched it around him tightly. Perhaps their best course of action at this moment was to get the fever to break by normal means. "I do not mean to pry, but what did you mean by you killed so many people?"

"I was force-linked to their ship's sentence. I was basically an alpha program that the nav-pilot turned on when they wanted to take control and steal an enemy ship, and then shut off when I was not needed. He brought his knees up to his chest. "They used me to take out the ship's life support. Airlocks opened and oxygen was cut off. They used my override programs to kill so many people."

"Your programs?"

Alfred nodded "I'm a programmer... among other things. I know how a ship works inside and out and I can basically reprogram or override any pre-existing outline. That's what they used. My knowledge and augmentation to get past shields, defenses, and then take over a ship with little hassle." He gritted his teeth "They even made sure that I limited the ships sentence functions, so that even when the crew dies the ship could not self terminate out of guilt or grief."

"You fought them, I assume?"

"Constantly. Not that it did any good. Once they had me in that damn tank and got control of my body and head, I couldn't get them out."

"I'm sorry." Matthew gasped brokenly. Both of them turned to see tears dripping down his cheeks "It's all my fault. If I hadn't been there then they couldn't have used me against you."

"If you hadn't been there then you would have been dead like everyone else." Alfred reached out a hand and touched the top of Matthew's head. "I'm glad I have you here with me. I can't do this on my own." Matthew's cheeks blushed. "I'm feeling a little thirsty."

Matthew frowned "Are you sure you should be drinking at all?" Alfred gave him a pleading look and Matthew sighed. Arthur tried his best not to laugh. It was the same look Alfred used with him whenever he wanted something. The younger boy rose to his feet "I'll see if I can get you some water." He said as he walked toward the door.

"Thank you Matthew."

Arthur touched his shoulder, stopping him. "Don't wander off too far. I want to be within running distance if you need help. If anything happens come right back here or yell." Matthew nodded and Arthur let him go. When Matthew was gone Arthur turned back to Alfred "From what you say it seems they deliberately made you a water-breathing creature because a tank is the only way to maintain a hardwired body fairly indefinitely." He paused and then continued "You were being preserved... almost-"

"Like food." Alfred cut in.

"I was going to say a secret, but I do have to agree with your analogy. Did you have contact to anyone else, besides the nav-pilot, outside the tank? I find it hard to believe an entire crew didn't care that such a young lad was being used in such a way."

"Not really, and even if I did I was sure they wouldn't care. The ship herself and the nav-pilot were the only ones that had access to me. Even then the nav-pilot got to me through the ship. The ship's sentence was my only contact because the nav-pilot was too freaking insane for any kind of direct mental communication. I spent most of my time sleeping." He looked to the ground "I... don't know how long I've been under their control. I never would have even got in that tank if they hadn't threatened to hurt my brother."

"You willingly went into the tank?"

"They told me I was just going to improve their ships functions. I knew even then that it was a lie." He looked to Arthur "But they held a gun my brother's head. What was I-"Arthur rested a hand on Alfred's head, ruffling his hair slightly. This seemed to annoy the boy more then anything else and the brimming tears vanished from his eyes. "Hey!" He growled in irritation.

Arthur smiled "You did the right thing, protecting those you care for most. Loyalty. It is a trait very few men have." He smiled

Alfred regarded him and then leaned down once more. He closed his eyes and it appeared he was breathing deeply and slowly exhaling. Arthur frowned again. "Thank you." He said softly "For finding my brother," He gestured with a twitch of his hand "and for bringing us here. I have no clue who you are, but I'm grateful."

Arthur opened his mouth to say something when Matthew walked back in, holding a small cup filled with water. "Some of the bathroom sinks still work." he explained as he handed Alfred the cup.

"If you're feeling weak the best thing you could do is rest." He looked to Matthew "You and I should take a look around and see if we can find anything of use."

Matthew nodded before turning to Alfred "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine." Alfred smiled, but Arthur could see the lopsided grin for what it was- a bluff. Alfred was far worse than he was letting on and he knew it. Glancing down at Matthew he was sure the younger boy knew it too. Still Matthew smiled and nodded before he followed after Arthur.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N: **FINALLY my fiancé got off his game long enough to edit this chapter. This chapter was ready two days ago and just needed to be edited. I planned on posting something different for my New Years upload but unfortunately the one-shot I'm doing isn't done.

I do apologize that this part of the story seems to be going rather slowly. Hopefully with the next chapter I will be able to spur the story into the way more interesting and major conflict. I do have a lot of great and funny ideas for when that part comes; so please be patient. I promise to make this story as epic as I possibly can!

In addition to trying to write chapters I have been receiving a lot of requests for one-shot erotic fics. Now usually, if the request is a pairing I like and the idea is interesting enough I will accept it. Currently these are the ideas that have been proposed to me-

* Japan x China x America x Britain, erotic with animal features and set in a fantasy world.

* Italy x Germany, a cute romantic erotic fic with food sex and animal features

* France x Teenage Canada (OR) China x Japan (OR) Spain x Teenage Romano, erotic master/maid fic

* Japan x America, erotic pokemon based fic

All of these ideas interreg me and all the characters are equally attractive so I do not mind putting them together... however, I worry that is I do write any of these fics it will not be read or well received. So, if I may, I would like to put the question to you, my reviewers. If I wrote a one-shot of any of these would you be interested enough to read it? If you would, which one would you like to see first?

Happy New Year 2013 everyone and thank you so much for your reviews! Every one of them makes me really happy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Galaxies**

_Chapter Seven_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The majority of the hospital rooms looked as if they had been abandoned for far longer than just the time it had taken the building to become dilapidated. Every medical supply he found was outdated, discolored, or simply unidentifiable. They had found some very very old versions of medical pods, but many of their components had been broken. Matthew had been the one to come up with the idea of using the undamaged parts of each model, uninstalling them, and then putting them all into one model and hoping it would work. It was worth a try. Knowing it would take some time Arthur left and retrieved Alfred, bringing him to where they were. Leaving the boy alone for a long period without supervision would not be wise, Not to mention having him assist he may be able to tell them how some of these components went together.

As they worked Arthur doubted that this very simplistic version of the medical pods model he was used to would help Alfred at all. Besides, did they really have to do this? If this was the past then in the future he already knew Alfred was fine. So why was he doing this? Then again, there was the ever present lingering doubt in his mind. Time was a very delicate rippling fabric that could bend and tare with ease. For all Arthur knew he could refuse to help Matthew fix this machine and that once decision is what caused a forking in the timeline that would lead to a future where Alfred did die. Then again, if that was to be believed then wasn't his very presence here disrupting the timeline immensely? He groaned and massaged his temples. The whole thing was giving him a massive migraine. There were too many things going on at once, and all of it was wrapped in a blanket of uncertainty.

They continued to work well into the night. Matthew had been in the process of repairing a circuit when a distant and load howl had caused them all to go completely still. The noise had not sounded like it was outside. Matthew and Alfred turned to looked at Arthur. It could be nothing, Arthur told himself, but he did not want to run the risk of being wrong. He set down the light fixture as quietly as he could before motioning to them to stay quiet. He walked forward and lifted Alfred into his arms. Regardless of the timeline right now he was Alfred and Matthew's only hope. He slowly opened the door to the medical room. The corridor was pitch black. Arthur was once again thankful for his nocturnal eyesight. He grabbed Matthew's hand and whispered for him to not let go as they walked forward. They crept down the hall as silently as possible. The howl came again, but it still sounded distant to Arthur's acute years, as if the noise was having to travel through walls and not air.

They had just turned a corner when Arthur brought them to an abrupt stop. Something, a smell, accosted his nose. It was musky and stank of moss and clay. The smell seemed to be coming form down the hall, but Arthur could neither see nor hear anything. Still, he trusted his instincts. Something was wrong. He turned and lead the boys down the opposite side of the hall. He wondered if he could get to the stairs if he could somehow get them outside. With a feeling of fear he speculated weather outside was indeed safer. Looking around and outside the widows he calculated they were on the north east side of the building. They needed to get to the bottom floor and find the exit. He followed the signs that indicated toward the stairs. They had just passed what Arthur believed was a nurses station. He could see the dark blue door that lead to the stairwell. They approached it and he had been about to open it when a flash of blue light had shown through the small glass pane in the middle of the door. Arthur took several steps back and without hesitation grabbed Matthew with his free hand and dashed back to the nurse's station. He pulled back the rolling chairs and pushed bother Matthew and Alfred under the desk before joining them himself. He tried to control his heavy breathing as he cupped his hands over his mouth. It seemed the boy's imitated his actions.

In the pitch blackness they heard the door open with a rough clang. From where they were they saw the blue light illuminate the walls beyond where they hid. They heard a gargled hiss and then the sound of something spitting. The shuffling and stamping of the feet were uneven. When Arthur uncovered his mouth the smell of oil and gasoline was pungent in the air. He knew with vivid certainty that the Durin was behind them. He could make out the faint clanking sound that was an electric spark.

"I know you're here." came the computerized monotone voice. Arthur frowned. He didn't remember the Durin sounding like that when they had seen him earlier in the day. He glanced sideways to the boys. Matthew had his eyes tightly shut and his hands were clamped so tightly over his mouth they were white in color. Alfred had his mouth covered as well, but he seemed to be glaring at the darkness.

"Master wants you back." The Durin said. The computer tone took on a lilting and insane quality. "Master will have you back. He'll stick you back in that tank and if you don't obey he'll do more then what he did last time." A metallic interpretation of a laugh followed. "He'll bend you over, spread your shit, and stuff it in." Ice ran down Arthur's spine and he reached out a hand as if to comfort them both. "This time you won't be able to bargain your way out of it." The footsteps came closer…closer…

The laugh came again. "You thought I wouldn't find you didn't you?" he heard the sound of a phaser gun being turned on, the low and then fast hum of the turbines. Everything was quiet. So very quiet. Arthur fought the urge to gulp or to look and make sure the Durin was gone. He smelled the air. There was still the scent of oil and… the smell of the musk and moss had returned.

The desk covering them was abruptly ripped away and they fell backward, both boys releasing a started gasp. From their position on the floor they looked up. The artificial flesh of the Durin had been scraped away, leaving nothing but a mechanical robot form in its place. Four large red laser eyes looked down at them. Its mouth was full of jagged metal teeth. "I found you." Came the straining computer voice.

A loud screeching high pitched noise was all he heard as something large collided and wrapped around the Durin's head. The Durin, thrown off balance, was sent tumbling sideways. Arthur got to his feet and grabbed the boys, tucking one under each arm and just ran. More screeching and screaming came from behind him. The ruckus continued to increase in volume. Louder and louder unto it reverberated off the walls. He ran blindly down the hallway and the first door he saw he kicked it open and ran inside, he set the boys down by the wall and then turned to the door, locking it. His breathing was frantic as he looked around for anything else to use.

"What the hell was that?!" Matthew sniffled.

"I don't know but help me barricade this door." Arthur prompted.

"There is a control panel here." came Alfred's voice. There was the tapping sound of keys being hit and then the room illuminated with light. Arthur cursed as he closed his eyes and then blinked to focus them. He looked around. They were in a computer room. Rows upon rows of computers were all lined up neatly. Each one covered in cobwebs and dust.

"Is that what I think it is?" Matthew asked in awe.

Arthur turned. Off in the farthest corner was a large metallic circle that looked to be attached to numerous wires, tubes, and cords. He did not recognize the machine at all but it had Alfred and Matthew grinning. Alfred managed to get to his feet and with Matthew's help he managed to make it over to the contraption. He moved to the side and opened up a metal panel, revealing an intricate array of components, drives, and wires. Alfred turned to look at him "Do you know what this is?!" From the grin on the boy's face Arthur suspected that the question was rhetorical. "If we can get this to work we can get out of here."

"What is it exactly?" Arthur asked.

Both boys looked at him as if he were crazy "It's a warp gate."

Arthur only blinked "A what?"

"Haven't you ever seen Stargate?" Alfred asked in an annoyed tone. Arthur's continual blank star made him groan in exasperation.

"It is a transporter between distant places." Matthew explained. Apparently the young Canadian was not as insulted with Arthur's lack of logic as Alfred was.

Arthur had never heard of such a machine in all his life. However, if the boys said it was their ticket out of here he would believe them. "Are you saying if we get this to work we can transport ourselves to a different planet?"

Matthew shook his head "No, but hopefully some place far away from here."

Well that was good enough for him. He had opened his mouth to say something more when there came a loud bang on the door. He jolted and turned. Another loud bang and he saw the door shake. He turned to the computers and grabbed one of the monitors.

"No!" Alfred yelled "We need that. I can only get this thing to work if I access it with a computer."

"There are hundreds in this room! Find one!" Arthur yelled back as he took the heavy monitor and dropped it in front of the door "I'm going to use what I can to barricade this thing!"

"I'll see if any turn on!" Matthew jumped to his feet and dashed from computer tower to computer tower pushing power buttons. None that he touched turned on. Arthur followed behind him, grabbing any that didn't work and piling them in front of the door. The same loud hollering whales and screaming from earlier came from beyond the door. What the hell was out there!? It sounded like a pack of wild animals.

He watched as with every computer he moved the blockade grew higher and higher, but with every one he realized it was one more that didn't turn on. The blockade would protect them, but if that machine didn't work he didn't think they would be able to survive.

"Got it!" Arthur heard Matthew exclaim in triumph. Arthur continued piling computers, chairs, anything he could find. He heard Alfred behind him start barking orders. He had just set down a chair when the wood door groaned and then split. Small five fingered hands that were covered in fur reached out. The sound from the other side of the door was deafening. Claws scraped and cracked the screens of the monitors.

"Damn it Matthew engage the beta particle gradient!"

"I did! It says there is an incompatibly!"

Arthur pushed against the blockade. Through the slits in the door he was able to make out long, dog-like muzzles, heavy, powerful jaws with sharp canine teeth, close-set eyes, and thick tuffs of brown fur. There were hundreds of them and every one of them screeched with ear splitting rage.

"Try it now!" There was a clang and then the swish sound of water rushing behind him. The noise was nearly drowned out by the animal's roars. He turned and saw the hollow center of the circle was now filled with a jelly like liquid. He turned to Alfred who was holding two wires together in his hand, a look of gratification on his face.

Matthew pushed away from the computer. "It won't let me set our destination."

"We'll just have to hope for the best then." Arthur said. A loud crash and the sound of stampeding feet could be heard on the ceiling. Arthur saw the plaster tiles give under the weight. "Time to go!" He pushed Matthew toward the gate and then went to grab Alfred.

"No." Alfred moved back "You can't. Someone has to be here to hold these wires together otherwise it doesn't work."

"What!" Arthur and Matthew nearly yelled at the same time. The floor beneath their feet shook. "You idiot how does that help us if we can't all go!?"

"Just go!" Alfred yelled at them both. The action caused him to start coughing. He shook his head roughly. He glared at Arthur "I know you know I'm not going to make it! At least you two have a chance. Go through the damn gate!"

"Alfred no!"

"Do it Mat!" Alfred's blue eyes turned to his brother "I will not watch my brother die."

"Neither will I!" Matthew's hands were balled into fists "You…" tears came to his eyes "You are such a jerk!"

"Shut it! Both of you!" Arthur gritted his teeth as he grabbed the two wires out of Alfred hand and pushed him out of the way and toward Matthew. "Take him!" Arthur knew that in Alfred's contention he had not the strength to fight or even walk. "Both of you get through the transporter now!" Matthew locked gazes with him for only a second before nodding and dragging Alfred toward the water like barrier of the gate.

"No!" Alfred yelled as he tried to struggle. As he was dragged away his blue eyes were wide with fear. He looked back at Arthur. For the briefest second of time Arthur felt as if he had been transported back to the time be belonged in. An image of Alfred's adult face flashed before his eyes and then was gone. Arthur smiled and breathed a sigh of relief when Matthew pulled Alfred to his feet and they jumped into the water. Their bodies broke through the surface, like a swimmer jumping into a pool, and then were gone.

Arthur let the wires disconnect and the machine stopped, returning to its previous state. He got to his feet just in time for the plaster on one corner of the ceiling to cave in. Large bodies covered in fur fell from the opening to crash to the floor. Creatures about half as tall as a man rose up on their arms and legs. They had thick fur except on their muzzles, short tails, and large red rumps. The smell of moss and clay from earlier was overpowering. Arthur covered his nose as he slowly backed away. Each creature bared their long white incisors at him and chattered their teeth in warning. Arthur gulped as he was backed up into one of the computers.

All of the sudden the strange poking sensation at his brain came again, except this time more urgent. It made him twinge in pain and through his augmentation he was sure he heard a voice-

"_T-ouch …t…scree…n."_

It was the faintest of words and he was barely able to make it out. He looked behind him to see the computer Matthew had been working on. Flashing on the screen was a picture of a planet with green masses of land and blue bodies of water. The description box below it read Earth.

Earth. Arthur couldn't believe it.

"_T-ou …t…now…now!"_

Arthur raised his hand and pressed it flush against the screen. He didn't know what he was doing, and it certainly didn't make any sense, but then again nothing else so far had made a lick of sense either. The pixels beneath his hand went incredibly hot, almost scalding. His skin began to glow. This sudden change in his coloring seemed to startle the animals. They continued to screech and snarled but the ones in front backed up. Arthur held his hand firm as every cell in his whole body began to glow and radiate heat. It felt as if he were on fire. His mouth opened in a wordless cry as he closed his eyes, trying to deal with the pain. The glowing of his skin grew brighter and brighter until it vanished… along with everything else.

For only a fraction of a second Arthur found himself staring upwards at a beautiful blue sky with white puffy clouds. Then he was falling and smashed into a body of water. He frantically tried to swim as water covered his face and the rest of his body. He kicked upwards and managed to break the surface, gasping air into his lungs. He coughed and sputtered. He took in several deep breaths as he looked around. He swam to land, which luckily wasn't that far. He crawled onto the muddy bank and then collapsed, every muscle in his body exhausted beyond belief. After several more breaths he turned on his back and looked up at the sky. The blinding yellow sun made him squint his eyes.

Great. He had escaped the monkey looking animals but now where was he? He covered his face with his hands and then combed them through his hair. What the hell was going on! He leaned his head up and looked out at the lake he had just crawled out of. Where the hell was he now? He groaned and leaned his head back down in the soft mud. When he opened his eyes there was a man's face staring down at him. Arthur blinked up at him and wondered if he was really seeing the man or if he was just an illusion. He certainly had not seen anyone earlier. The man and him continued to look at once another, neither saying a thing. Then the man raised a brow at him and offered his hand.

"Need a hand, mate?" the man said with a thick accent Arthur had never heard before "Never seen a bloke take a dip without his bathers before."

As Arthur accepted the hand he asked "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

The man laughed "Oh, well that explains it." He smacked Arthur on the back "You're not from around these parts?"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N: **Dun dun dun! *sigh* This chapter took way longer then it should have. I was having major writers block with how to write this fight scene. However, now that it is over I can finally get to the actual characters and eventually the main conflict of this story. Hope you all are enjoying reading it and please review, I love hearing feedback and they make me happy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Galaxies**

_Chapter Eight_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The man had been staring at him for several moments. He didn't say a word. He just sat there with a rather perplexed look on his face. It wouldn't be as bad, Arthur supposed, if they had not been sitting directly across form one another at a small table. It also did not help matters that every once in a while other customers of the quaint local bar they were in would stop and also look his way. Arthur didn't particularly blame them. The clothes he wore were anything but clean. Do to all the unexplainable events that had happened his clothes had become ripped, covered in various kinds of dirt and stains, and at the current moment were still damp from his refreshing dip in the lake. Still he wondered if it was truly his appearance that was so fascinating to everyone, particularly the man across from him. Many of them looked rather work worn and some of them were not even wearing shirts due to the heat. Arthur pulled nervously at his shirt collar. Truthfully it was so hot that Arthur was happy his clothes were wet. The damp fabric was keeping him cool.

He ignored the stairs and continued to drink down the alcohol that his new acquaintance had been so kind as to get him. After everything that had happened he really needed a drink. So many thoughts were still bonding off the inside of his skull, like the balls in a pinball machine. Where were Alfred and Matthew? Had they made it to safety alright? And-

"You're... not human are you." The man across from him finally spoke. He casually took a swig from his pint.

Arthur frowned in contemplation. Was it possible kimonini did not exist in the current time he was in? Even if they didn't he couldn't exactly explain what he was any other way. All intergalactic races that were classified as 'aliens', for lack of a better term, did not resemble humans what so ever. "You are correct, I am not human."

"Then what exactly are you?" He reached out a hand to touch one of Arthur's folded ears but the Brit smacked the hand away. "You look like you have," he glanced at Arthur's tail "animal appendages." He took another swig. "I have been told that some people in Asia like to run around with animal ears. Is that what these are?"

Arthur shook his head "No, these are not fake." The bar seemed to grow deathly quiet.

"They are real?" his companion seemed more intrigued than shocked.

"Yes. I am what is referred to as a kimonini. In more common terms I am a genetically created individual who's DNA has been fused with that of a cat. That is why I am human in appearance, save for these features. The scientist coded the feline DNA to express these features, meaning ears and tails, in the human genome. I also have additional feline attributes and abilities."

"Such as?"

"I am able to see in the dark with relative ease and clarity, for example."

The brunette nodded. "Alright then, so what are you doing in these parts? You're accent is obviously from England so why would you be all the way out here?"

Arthur didn't know how to answer that. He didn't even know where here was. On their way into town he had not seen any map or sign that would give him any kind of clue. Though, in all truth, the walk from the lake to the town had been relatively short. "Is there a problem with me being here?"

The man shrugged "Our countries are speaking with one another and neither one of us has purposefully isolated themselves away from trade, like some other countries have done. So you don't have to worry about us having a go at you." Arthur nodded. Having a go? Was the man referring to a fight or sexual intercourse? He had heard the term used both ways during his younger years.

"I am glad to hear that, but I must ask what you mean by that? Countries speaking to one another and isolation?" at the man's confused stare Arthur tried to offhandedly explain his lack of knowledge "I have been rather sheltered and confused as of very recently."

"Well, after the mass migration those who stayed here are having a rather tough time. There are not many of us still living here. In some parts there are none at all." He took another drink "After everyone left there was just too much space. Without humans around to industrialize the land everything sort of when back to what is was originally. Many are just calling it nature taking back what we took. Whatever the case it's a fight to survive now even more than it was. We try to help one another out though."

"Mass migration..." Arthur knew he had heard that term before. Now what was it exactly? Oh! "You mean the planetary wide move toward the founded and inhabitable planets."

The brunette raised a brow "You sure like to talk in some very convoluted words."

Arthur shook his head "Sorry. Are you meaning when the countries on planet earth moved to colonize their own respective planets?" the man nodded. Arthur looked down at the mug in his hands. The man had said 'after the migration', which told Arthur approximately what year he was in. He smiled. At least he hadn't been sent back to the middle ages or the renaissance. He could not even begin to imagine what kind of shock he would have created then. However, if this was earth and around the time he thought it was... he tailed off in thought. He looked at the other man. He had also said that the people still living here were having a rather difficult time. Naturally even in the future there were still people living on earth but from the way the man said it- "Could you possibly take me to the United Planetary Embassy?"

The man across from him looked even more confused "Now you're just making things up, mate."

Arthur waved a hand "Sorry again, just wondering where I was."

"You're in the outback, mate."

Arthur all but froze. Australia? He was in Australia? When he had said he was wondering where he was he had more been referring to the definite date in time rather then his actual location. He looked around. He had never been to Australia the planet, so of course he had not recognized the landscape, décor, or accent. Arthur was quiet for a moment and then took a rather large swig of his drink. He was a bit surprised that he had consumed half the pint and was still not feeling a thing. Perhaps this alcohol type did not affect him. It looked a lot like Scottish ail or beer. Australia... he still couldn't wrap his head around it.

"You know," the Aussie interrupted Arthur's train of thought "I never did catch your name."

"Oh, my apologies. I'm Arthur." Arthur extended a hand with a smile and wasn't at all prepared for the other man's strong grip.

"I'm Jett, Jett Kirkland." The man's smile was wide and welcoming.

Arthur blinked but did not comment of Jett's last name. It was unlikely that the Aussie before him was related to him in any way, and Kirkland was a very common last name in Britain. Which, if Arthur remembered his history correctly, had a hand in colonizing Australia many many years ago. Arthur silently thanked his lucky stars that he had not said his last name. It was already odd enough that Jett seemed rather comfortable with his peculiar appearance. Well, peculiar for this time anyway. "It is a pleasure to meet you, and may I thank you again for helping me out of that lake."

Jett shrugged "I didn't really help you. Though I suppose I could help you find some new clothes."

Arthur looked down at himself "Well... I do suppose these will need to be washed and mended." He eyed a particularly long rip in his pant leg "If they can."

"Those clothes really are not suited for this kind of terrain anyhow." He indicated toward the long sleeves of Arthur's jacket. He opened his mouth as if he were about to say something more when a clock chimed. Jett turned to look at it and with a sigh he finished off his drink. "Come on." Arthur blinked as he saw Jett rise and begin to walk away. A little alarmed he pushed his still half full mug away and followed the other man. They had just reached the door when someone moved away from the wall and clapped a hand on Jett's shoulder.

Arthur looked between the two men and noticed how Jett's shoulders tensed.

"You know we don't like your kind around here." And with that sentence the atmosphere was even hotter then is was previously. Everything was so quiet you could here a god damned pin drop. Arthur gulped. What the hell was going on?

A smirk curved Jett's lips "Really?" Before the other man could react he turned on his boot and socked him right in the chest. The man let loose a gasped cry before he stumbled back and slammed against the bar. Jett turned to face the other patrons fully; his brown eyes were hard and challenging.

"Any of you other blokes want a go?"

"Oi, I'll have one." A large and heavy set man grumbled as he polished off the rest of his drink and then moved away from the bar. "A poofter like-" The man hadn't even finished his sentence before Jett socked him right in the jaw.

"Call me that again." His words dripped with enough venom to paralyze a man. The drunk roared in rage and launched himself at Jett. He we tackled backward and, because Arthur was behind him, all three men went tumbling backward through the swinging double doors. They landed on the thick dusty desert ground. Arthur coughed and gasped from the sheer force of the impact. Dear god was there anything else that was going to happen to him!? He got to his knees just in time to roll out of the way as Jett and the drunkard struggled and wrestled past him. Both of them were going at one another with such ferocity that it was startling. Dust was kicked up all around them into a thick cloud. They shouted and screamed. More men filed out of the bar and began cheering and hollering, for which fighter Arthur was not sure.

The fight ranged all around. At one moment they would be down in the dirt and the next they were pressed up against the buildings and in the streets. Arthur watched with bated breath. He didn't know what to do. Should he intervene? Jett seemed to be holding his own pretty well. Movement out of the corner of his eyes made Arthur turn. Another man had walked out of the crowd and was rolling up his sleeves. He seemed to be walking toward the fight. Was he going to stop it? The newcomer put his hand on Jett's shoulder, turned him around, and kneed him in the gut. Arthur's mouth opened wide and then he growled. That wasn't fair at all! He saw the man go in for another attack and ran forward, slamming his body against the unfair challenger.

Arthur glared down at him "Two against one doesn't seem that fair to me." He replied just before the man got back on his feet and came after Arthur. Now the calls from the crowd were even more frantic and loud as the brawl not escalated into four people fighting. Not long after, however, there was a loud and unmistakable crack of a gunshot. Everyone went still. From where they stood everyone turned to see the bar keeper holding a shotgun.

"All of you get!" he bellowed. He then pointed the barrel of the gun at the drunkard "This is my place and I decide who stays and who goes." Everyone remained curiously silent as the crowd slowly dissolved. Panting, Arthur got up on his feet and made his way over to Jett before he offered him a hand. The Aussie took it with a smile, which pained his split lower lip. Jett turned to the barkeeper and nodded his head, the other man did the same. It signified and unspoken thank you.

Jett took a step and faltered slightly, but Arthur moved in and steadied him "Thanks mate." He sighed and pointed to a parking lot "My ute is over there. If you could help me to it I'll let you stay at my place."

Arthur knew it was rude to openly accept the invitation straight out, but he didn't have anywhere to stay. Besides after that fight he really didn't feel safe staying alone in the city. "Thank you." He said simply as he put Jett's arm over his shoulder and helped him walk to the truck.

Jett, luckily, was still fit enough to drive. Arthur watched as the other man moved and controlled the truly archaic vehicle. Every time he had to keep changing the position of the stick in the center of the truck was enough to drive Arthur crazy. The noises alone made Arthur nervous that the machine was about to brake down at any moment. Then turned and followed an asphalt road toward the edge of the city. Arthur looked out at the window at all the passing buildings.

"What city is this?"

"Sydney."

Its size was amazing. The architecture was different then any of the other building designs. Then again, he had only seen the buildings on Planet Britain and few of the Asian planets. He wiped a hand over his brow. It certainly was hot. He looked up at the sun which looked close enough to touch. His thought drifted back to the bar and the fight they had just had. "What is a poofter?" He turned to look at Jett. "Why did they want to fight you?"

Jett was quiet and Arthur noticed his grip on the steering wheel tighten. He sighed "They don't like who I am, and by that I mean they don't like that I share my bed with another man." He wiped a hand through his disheveled hair. "Poofter is a derogatory term for a homosexual here."

"Oh." Arthur nodded before turning back to look out the window. Thinking the conversation was over he didn't say anything more. His silence, however, had been misunderstood by Jett.

Moments later the Aussie sighed exasperatedly and asked "Do you want me to drop you off somewhere?"

Arthur turned back to him, blinking in surprise at his less then cheerful tone. "What? No... well, I mean. If you don't want me at your house I would not impose."

Jett slowed the car down as he turned onto another large road. He sent Arthur a curiously glance "I don't mind... as long as you don't."

"I don't." Arthur answered, not sure to which he was refereeing to. Was Jett talking about his sexuality or that he didn't mind Arthur staying with him?

They drove quite a way out of the city and through a long stretch of scrub brush before a rather large house came into view. As they drove closer Arthur marveled at the beauty of it. It was an old farm house with a long wrap around porch. The paint was a little worse for wear and the wood looked discolored with age, but it was still magnificent. To the right of the house was a large fenced off field with nothing inside it. To the left was a small corral with a dark haired horse and a few cows.

Jett jerked the truck to a stop just before the house and cut the engine. He opened the door and jerked his head "Come on." Arthur unbuckled his seat belt and followed him out the door. The moment his feet touched the ground he looked around in awe as he continued to follow Jett to the porch. "Stay here." Jett smiled shyly. Arthur nodded and as he watched Jett go through the screen door. He thought on how odd the man acted. In fact, Jett constantly changing emotion sort of reminded him of Alfred.

While he waited he turned and looked out over the vast countryside. He absently wiped a hand over his brow. Dear god was it hot. He sat down on the steps but made sure to be in the shade. He saw red plateaus in the distance and the landscape seemed to be dotted and speckled with course brown and dark green shrubbery. It was utterly unlike anything Arthur had ever seen. The beauty of space could never compare to the beauty of planet earth. No wonder Alfred and the others felt this was their home. He wondered if they were here, in this time. They more then likely were, however, Alfred wondered where they were and if any of them even know each other yet. He licked his lips. He new approximately what year he was in, but there was one thing he still had to confirm.

The low scuffing sound made him turn and out from the side of the house came a large creature with a thick tail bounding on two huge hind legs. A dog like barking followed the animal and a moment later an oddly colored dog followed after the creature. The other dogs joined in. They chased the creature until they all came to a dead stop in front of the horse corral. They began barking and yipping loudly. The horse neighed in distress. Arthur was just getting to his feet when the screen door behind him slammed open and rapid fire gunshots had him falling to the ground in terror. His ears stood straight up and every strand of fur on his tail frizzed and puffed. One shot, two, a pause, and then three and four. Each shot echoed and resonated in his ears. His heart raced and ached in his chest. He turned his head sharply to find Jett on the porch holding a double barrel shot gun.

Jett lowered the gun away from his face "Bloody dingos." He looked down at Arthur "You alright mate? Never seen a bloke fall to the ground quite like you did."

Arthur gulped and tried to compose himself as he stood back up "What the bloody hell is that!?"

Jett raised a brow as he set the shotgun over his right shoulder "It's just an old shot gun I had-"

"I mean why the hell was that so much louder then the other gun? The one the bar owner had?"

Jett grinned "That was just a little pistol."

Arthur took in a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heartbeat. He turned to see the horse had grown calm and that the dogs were gone. He smiled. Well, at least that was something. With the dogs being gone then that truly amazing hopping animal was safe and- oh dear god! The kangaroo lay on the ground with a gaping bloody wound at the back of its head. Jett walked down the steps and toward the carcass "Got dinner Toby!"

The screen door behind Arthur opened once again. Arthur turned and nearly bumped noses with a young blond man about his height. Both stumbled backward and looked at each other with surprise. "W-who are you?" His accent was yet another one Arthur had never heard.

"Oh...I'm-"

"He's my new mate. Found him swimming by the lake. He's new in town and I thought I'd hold him up." Jett called back.

The blond man's gaze turned from surprised to puzzled and bit cautious. Still, he smiled "Oh, well hello then. It is nice to meet you. I am Toby." Jett approached them and Toby raised a hand "You know I prefer if you skin that out of the house and just bring me the cuts of meat." Jett waved a hand as he nodded and continued to walk past them to the back of the house. Toby sighed "Please come in," he said to Arthur "I made some iced tea."

The words were like music to Arthur's ears "I would love a glass, if I may." He glanced Jett's way "Is he..." he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Kangaroos have always been a nuisance and with times being what they are we have to live with what we can." Toby frowned "Though both of us find it sad that we must now kill animals to get meat. We are both animal lovers, you see." His frown deepened "Jett has managed to overcome it, I still have problems." He shook his head "I'm sorry, its been a long day and I am just tried. Please come in and have some tea." Arthur nodded and followed him into the house. With every step he felt as if the supposed darkness both Jett and Toby eluded to was growing closer and closer. He momentarily paused to look toward the horizon, half expecting to see some foreshadowing dark cloud. All he saw was the setting sun, and the blood stained ground.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

A/N: I have been having a bitch of a time writing this chapter. Due to my insatiable imagination of course I wanted to add some more of my favorite hetalia characters to my story and I decided to add in Australia as one of them. I tried my best to learn more about Australia (the country) because I wanted to make his character as authentic as possible while still not being racist or offensive. One confusing obstacle I encountered was finding out Australia's human name. Some sites said it was Jack, others said it was Logan, and the Hetaliawiki said that the names Ralph, Christian, Kyle, and Jett are all possible. About the only thing they all agreed on was that his last name is Kirkland, which makes sense. So... I was put in quite a quandary for some days because I had to pick which of the names I would use. I ended up just picking my top three, putting them into my first generation pokemon cap, and had my fiancé pick one at random. Jack, Logan, and Jett just sounded more Australian to me. Of those three, Jett was the one that was picked so I just went with it. I encountered much of this same kind of problem when I was trying to find out what Hong Kong's human name was and I was told it was Kaoru. Now I have people telling me it is something else and I feel odd about it because I like the name Kaoru most and I think it fits him. And don't even get me started on New Zealand. Toby was the closest and almost ONLY name I could find. I also found discussion board after discussion bored arguing weather New Zealand was a girl or a boy. For the sake of this fic I am making him a boy, mostly because the majority of Hetalia characters are male. And some more cute yaoi is not going to hurt this fic one bit. I was, however, a little confused to still find people arguing over China's gender. He's so obviously male, to me at least. Besides, all one has to do is watch the hetalia episode where China and America are on the beach. China is wet and in a tank top. His chest looks pretty bamn flat and his shoulder width is masculine. So why are people still arguing?

Regardless, I will try to write Jett's dialogue as authentic and best I can and hopefully not screw it up. It surprises me a little that it is easier for me to write Kiku, Yao's, or even Arthur's dialogue more then Jett's.

... wow this was a long author's note/rant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Galaxies**

_Chapter Nine_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

His mind was going so many different directions at once as he laid in the guestroom staring at the dark ceiling. The bed he was on was comfy enough but he could not sleep. Who would in his position? "Alright," he ran both hands through his hair "recap." He was on the ship with everyone else trying to steal a special power core. He met the ships sentence and the boy had... done something, apparently sent him back in time. The boy's words echoed in his head.

_"I know who you are Mr. Kirkland, and I am sorry. You are here for a reason... but it is not to bring me back."_

Had he meant that Arthur was supposed to go back in time? Why? He shook his head. He was getting ahead of himself. What happened after that? Oh, he had found himself in the past and he had run into the younger versions of Alfred and Matthew. They had not known him, which considering it was the past it was understandable. He had helped them escape from a... whatever it was, which had wanted to bring them back to a man who had wanted to use them. Or rather use Alfred's programmer augmentation in particular to capture ships. The same man had deliberately kept Alfred in a tank for lounger then safety would dictate so that he would become completely helpless. But he had saved them. They were safe... he hoped. And now he was in the future... well future as in the future from the time he had previously been in but still in the past to the future time that was his present. Dear god this wasn't making any sense at all!

He sighed deeply as he turned over on his side. Why was he here? Had he been brought back just for the reason of saving Alfred and Matthew when they were younger? If that was the case then why hadn't in the future Alfred or Mathew recognized him when they had first met? Sure Arthur wouldn't have known who the hell they were but they should have known him. Why hadn't they? He had told Mathew his name. So why hadn't Matthew known or recognized him in the future? He slowly felt his headache returning.

He was in a later time period now. Of that he was sure. A time that was after the colonization migration to the new planets from earth, but also a time that was before the Resource Wars. Arthur chewed on his lower lip as even more thoughts piled into his head. Was he supposed to do something in the war? He tried to remember what he had been taught about the wars during his education at the academy. He remembered that the countries of earth has banded together to fight the Commodities Commission, which had been the institution created by the planets to gather the resources need from earth and ship them to the planets. He remembered Alfred saying something about how the countries had risen up because the demand for the resources had grown too high. Jett had mentioned that people were having a rough time. Could he have been referring to that? Some things clicked together and made sense, but Arthur still could not understand what he had to do with any of this.

Alfred. Hadn't Toris told him that Alfred had been one of the main leaders in the rebellion? Arthur immediately sat up in bed. Holly shit, just what exactly had he gotten himself into. He now had the overwhelming feeling that he had to find Alfred. The sooner he did the better. But how? He got out of the bed and walked over to the window, pulling back the curtain and looking out at the desert landscape. He was in a country he didn't know and he had no transportation, or knowledge of existing transportation, to get him to where Alfred was. Hell he didn't even know where to begin looking for Alfred.

He sighed. He supposed he should count what little blessings this twist in time had decided to throw his way. At least Jett and Toby seemed like kind and decent people. Jett seemed a bit odd, but his oddness only seemed to add to his overall charm and eagerness. Toby seemed personable but a bit more shy and quiet, or at least that is how he had come off during dinner. Arthur had never had Kangaroo, though Jett had called it bush tucker when he had served it, before and it had been a rather peculiar but savory taste. Toby never asked about Arthur's animal features. Arthur assumed the young man had just been too polite or had probably asked Jett about it later. Jett seemed to find his animal ears and tail more fascinating than repulsive. Once during their meal he had leaned over and poked one of Arthur's cat ears, causing the ear to flick in irritation.

He heard the screen door slap against the house. Arthur turned away from the window and looked toward the door to his room. Was someone outside? At this time of night? He looked to the clock that was on the table next to the bed. It would be light in a few hours. Curiosity getting the better of him, Arthur grabbed the clothes that Toby had given him to change into.

He dressed hurriedly then left his room and made his way toward the front door. Looking out the window he saw Jett dragging what looked like stacks of dried meet and putting them in the back of his truck. Arthur went to the front door and opened it. The sound alerted Jett and he turned to look at him. "Oh, you're awake early. Did I wake you up? Sorry 'bout that." Jett offered before he turned back to leading up the truck again.

"No, it's fine. I didn't get much sleep last night anyway."

"Was the bed not comfortable? We have some extra-"

Arthur waves a hand, "No, it was just fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

Jett gave him a sideways glance, "I could tell."

"What?"

"Even at the bar you had this look on your face as if the entire world rested on your shoulders." He loaded the last bit and then shut the truck bed hatch. He leaned against the car and gazed at Arthur. "You want to talk about it?"

Arthur smiled but shook his head, "No. You have been too kind already. Besides, the thing that has me worried I don't fully understand myself." Arthur mentally added _"In addition you'll probably think I'm completely crazy."_ Arthur looked in the truck bed. "Where are you doing with all this?"

"To the markets." When Jett saw that Arthur did not understand he said, "I thought all the countries had to do markets? It's mandatory after all." He shrugged when Arthur still gave him a confused look. "Market is the day that we sell all our good to the C.C."

"The C.C?"

"The Commodities Commission. Though they have also been called the Recourse Agent Harvesters, and the Succubus'."

"The succubus'?" Arthur laughed "Why that name?"

"Because they come every month and take everything." Jett sighed "Sure they say it's a market and that we are technically selling what we have to them, but it is not really that at all. We go their and offer them what we can afford to give. If it isn't enough then they just threaten until they got more or outright steal it."

Arthur pursed his lips. At least this confirmed his prior thinking. "Isn't that illegal? Why aren't they being arrested or charged?"

Jett raised a brow, "All the public officials and governments left and went to the planets."

"So what? You mean there are not any military or police force." Jett nodded. "Then... who is keeping order?"

"We are." Jett answered with a cocky lilt to his voice "You saw that bar owner with that gun. That's how it is done now. Well, at least out here it is. I can't promise you if any of the other countries are like that." He turned to look at the rising sun on the horizon. "You wanna come along?"

There was no way Arthur was going to say no, not when he was getting such crucial information. "Yes, I'd love to." Jett made a motion with his hand and Arthur walked around to the other side of the truck and got in. "Have you had any contact with other countries?"

Jett got in and started the car "Uh, a little. Or rather I should say limited. Some countries after everything started just closed themselves off from everyone. The Asian countries I don't think have had contact with anyone at all. When we can, myself and some other few blokes in town trade with a few fellas in London. We used to have more contacts but... we think the C.C is trying to isolate everyone."

"Why?"

"So they can gain complete control." He frowned "Toby used to live in New Zealand, before it got taken over. He was lucky, and managed to get over here before the C.C. put the island on lock down."

"Do they have the authority to do that?!"

"They have the ability and no one is stopping them. No one can stop them. So, in a sense, yes."

As they entered the city Arthur saw the small space ship that was hovering over the harbor. After they parked Jett began unloading his truck. Arthur helped but found his eyes wandering. There were almost no people on the streets or sidewalks. He also noticed that there were only men around them. They to were hauling their wears and gathering just outside the harbor. He looked in the direction everyone was walking.

"Something the matter?" Jett asked.

Arthur shook his head "No... I just have this uneasy feeling."

"Well, you are half cat. You should probably trust your instincts." Jett paused and then turned back to his truck. He opened the driver's door and seemed to rummage around the back for a moment before extracting a crumpled cotton hat with a string. He shut the door and then returned to Arthur, putting the cap on his head. "I don't know what they might do when they see your ears. Probably best if we keep them covered." He gestured to Arthur's tail "Can you tuck that away?"

Arthur frowned but nodded and did as Jett asked. He tucked his tail in the back of his pants. Luckily his tail was not long so to hide it all he had to do was sort of curve it between his legs. It would be a little uncomfortable to walk but it would work. With that done they followed the rest of the men.

There were two armed men standing on either side of a dark skinned man wearing, what Arthur would call, ancient federal business attire. The man looked obviously uncomfortably hot despite the early morning coolness. Jett smirked. If he thought this was bad then the man should stick around until the afternoon. He inwardly chuckled as he imagined the man sweating profusely and positively dying in his stiff uniform. Arthur pushed up the rim of the hat to get a better view. The man appeared to be standing on a podium before a set of tables.

"Place everything on the tables and we will evaluate a price as quickly as possible." The man announced. It was said in a falsely polite and agitated tone. Arthur got the distinct impression the man didn't want to be here and thought this was beneath him. Was this the way all agents of the C.C acted? Arthur assisted Jett as every man brought their stuff to the tables.

The C.C Agent, assisted by three other men, went down the line up with scanning machines that beeped different colored lights. Finally the agent lifted his head and announced "The wears are usable, however it seems there is less than there was last time."

"We can only do so much." One man spoke up "If we harvest and collect the quantity of which you would prefer then we would significantly be decreasing the population and abundance each week. Over a short time we would then have nothing to give you."

"We have little enough as it is." Arthur heard a man grumble behind him.

The Agent grew even more agitated "We are here per the request of your own government, to purposefully withhold resources from your government and fellow countrymen is treason."

"Fellow countrymen?" the man behind Arthur spoke again "My fellow Aussies are right here, on earth, where we should be."

The agent waved a hand dismissively "Your prejudices are of no interest to me. If this is all you can give then we will simply come back later and expect the rest." He took a steadying breath "Now, the price that the collective governments are willing to pay is twenty five credits per pound. We will-"

"Another reduction! That's ten percent less then the last time you were here."

"The price is a direct reflection of its trade value."

"Then if it's worth so little why do you want it so bad?" The man pointed his finger "I think you blokes are on the wrong side of business. You come here demanding more but the price keeps decreasing. That doesn't make much sense to any of us."

"Enough!" the man yelled with an exasperated eye roll "Every time it's the same with you roughens. You could not possibly understand the complicated economics that are happening up in space between the planets."

"Then explain it."

"I do not have to explain anything to the likes of you!"

"And that pretty much sums up everything now doesn't it?" Jett sighed and ran and hand through his hair.

"Now shall we get back to the matter at hand? Twenty five for every pound and-"

"The bullets to shoot the damn thing cost more then what they're offering." Jett added more to himself and Arthur but the Agent overheard him.

"I said enough! Or does the C.C need to use some enforcement." The men beside the agent lifted their laser guns. The outdated models made Arthur smirk. "What are you smiling at?"

Arthur blinked "Me?"

"Yes, you."

Arthur paused for a moment and then looked at the spread on the tables "I was just wondering what would happen if we didn't sell you any of this." That certainly got the agents' attention; his eyes widened in surprise... and worry. Arthur raised a brow, his curiosity peaked. Why did the man look so flustered? "What if they kept all of this and used it to help themselves. It was grown and caught right here on their land, they have every right to it."

"This is the Australian governments land!"

"The government isn't here!" Jett countered "They left us and we stayed. The Australian people own this land now."

The Agent threw his hands up in exasperation "We are done here. Men take the-"

There was the audible sound of a shotgun being loaded "You aren't taking any of what is ours unless we sell it to you."

The agent raged "Fine, have it your way. Keep your decomposing beasts." The C.C turned and walked back into their ship and left without even another word. The main thrusters from the ship made the air sticky and humid as they pushed off from the ground and then swerved through the air.

Jett sighed again "Well... shit."

"Yeah." Another man turned to look at Arthur "Those were some good points but," he looked to Jett "What are we going to do now? We didn't sell anything so we still don't have any money."

Arthur's mind was racing in several different directions all at once. "You could trade and do a credit system. There's nothing that says money is the only form of currency."

Jett titled his head to one side "That is true, but the problem is a lot of the people have the same stuff. There are only a few that have additional items like milk and crops."

Arthur smirked "Then why not trade with other countries."

Jett and everyone around him looked at one another in confusion. Jett whispered "Arthur I already explained this to you."

"I'm talking about other countries. Ones you do not have contact with as of right now."

"I told you, most communications have been shut down."

"Have you tried?"

"Well... I suppose not." Jett shrugged "Fine. What countries do you have in mind?"

Arthur grinned "How about America." Jett seemed to think on this. "Is there a problem?"

"No. I just never really considered the US as a trade partner I guess." He looked around at the other Aussies. They didn't seem to be against the idea but they did seem a little hesitant. "We've never really had any historical issues with the US I don't think. We could at least give it a try, I guess. But we'll need a diplomat or a liaison-"

"Why not you and I?"

"What?!" Jett exclaimed "Have you gone mad?!"

"The guy does have a point." A woman opened one of the doors to the building that was across the street and stepped out. "I'm sorry, but I overheard everything. Jett your friend seems to be from England. Perhaps having you and him together will present kind of a united front."

Jett shook his head "No. I'm not a public figure-"

"Oh come on mate, everyone knows you. Hell you've even helped every one of us out from time to time. Well... most of us." The man glanced to the side and seemed to mean something down the road toward the bar, but Arthur didn't see anything. "Truthfully, I can think of no one better to do it. You're one of the nicest guys in the city and you know what we need just as well as we do."

Jett still looked unconvinced. Arthur put a hand on his shoulder. Jett turned and for a moment they just look at one another. Arthur smiled "I think it's already decided, and I'll be there with you." Jett looked around them before sighing and then taking the hat off Arthur head.

"Alright then. Let's get on with it and contact them."

Arthur nodded and something within his brain seemed to... he couldn't quite explain it. All he knew was that he felt as if something had happened that was supposed to happen. The feeling made him even more convinced what they were doing was the right course of action. On another note Arthur was almost sure that he would find Alfred in America, and Alfred was the key to brining everything together.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N: ** When I was writing this chapter I was a little hesitant when it got toward the end because even though I had to write Arthur and Jett going to seek out help from the Americas, I wasn't sure if Australians were, well... if they even liked Americans. Most Americans just naturally assume the world doesn't like us. Though my British friend did consol me and say that was not the case for all countries and that her country (England obviously) actually really like Americans. This, of course, made my USUK fangirl heart very happy. LOL, it is kind of strange to me that through my writing I have managed to make two very good friends. One in Britain and one in Vietnam. I would actually really like to become friends with people from all over the world, especially my favorite countries like Australia or Russia or Italy.

Oh my, I'm rambling again. Alright, I'll get to the point. Recently I have been getting several notes and requests to please update and finish my Yugioh fanfics. But it doesn't seem fair to me to put my Hetalia fics on hold and only work on the Yugioh ones. Nor does it seem fair to continually postpone my Yugioh fics when the readers have been so patient in waiting for chapters. Therefore, from now on I will only be posting updates in a specific way. Every time a Hetalia fic gets an update a Yugioh fic must get an update at the same time. So, therefore, whenever I update two stories will be bumped at once.


End file.
